The Emperor's Guardian
by Nayanayo D'Fangcchi
Summary: Eren, seorang pemuda biasa yang ditugaskan menjadi seorang guardian dan melayani seorang seorang pangeran berwajah datar dan seorang putri berjiwa pangeran... Nah, bagaimana nasib Eren menghadapi kedua sosok ini? AU: Chinese Empire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here's Your New Story

- The Emperor's Guardian-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU: Chinese Empire, BL, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan terik, rasanya seperti menusuk kulit. Rasanya sama seperti hari lainnya, suasana kota yang riuh dan penuh dengan pedagang yang berjualan di depan rumahnya. Sebuah klinik tampak di sudut kota itu, klinik itu nampak sepi pengunjung. Perabotan dan botol obat yang bertebaran di ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu kesuksesan toko obat itu. Dalam klinik itu tampaklah seorang pemuda yang terduduk sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas dengan tinta dan kuasnya, sambil ditemani cahaya terik matahari yang ter pantul dari lantainya. Sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu penerus yang akan melanjutkan kesuksesan toko itu semenjak ayahnya telah tiada.

Kekosongan dan kesepian dalam toko itu menjadi sahabatnya, Eren memang tak sepandai ayahnya yang merupakan seorang tabib hebat yang dahulu kala bekerja di istana, juga tidak seperti ibunya yang cukup cerdas untuk menulis sebuah puisi. Ia juga tak pandai bertarung, ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki biasa yang tinggal di rumahnya yang sekarang ia huni sendiri. Dalam keheningan nya ia menatap langit sembari menuliskan puisinya. Hingga suara ketukan pintu membuat konsentrasi nya pecah, sosok seseorang yang umurnya kurang lebih sama dengan ayahnya, 'ahhh… Sudah lama sekali' pikirnya melihat sosok yang muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai coklat ini hanya bisa memasang kan senyuman pada bibirnya

"Komandan Pixis.. Sudah lama sekali…" sambut Eren sambil memberikan salam sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah Eren… Kau tak perlu seperti itu padaku, anggpalah aku pamanmu…" Eren masih belum mengangkat punggungnya yang membungkuk itu, mengingat Pixis yang bekerja di istana menjadi seorang Jendral sekaligus seorang penasehat. Ia merasa agak canggung padanya, memang ayahnya dekat dengannya. Tapi bagi Eren dia masih harus menghormati orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Komandan… Apa yang membawa anda kemari?"

"Kau tak perlu begitu padaku… Panggil saja aku paman…"

"Baiklah paman… Apa yang membawa anda kemari paman?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Pixis mengeluarkan surat dari kantongnya. Eren yang melihat surat itu agak kebingungan, hingga Pixi menyodorkan surat itu dan membiarkan Eren membacanya sendiri.

"Mendiang ayahmu meminta ku untuk menjagamu setelah dirinya tiada… Tapi sayangnya aku memang tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, sebagai gantinya aku penawaran lain padamu… Bagaimana?" Mendengar itu Eren hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran, Pixis hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Eren

"Karena aku tak bisa mengawasimu secara terus menerus dan sekarang ibumu sudah tidak ada, aku menawarkanmu untuk bekerja di istana… Jika kau bekerja disana, aku bisa menjamin segalanya buatmu… Tapi dengan syarat kau mengabdi pada Kaisar tentunya… Dan tentu saja kau kerja akan mendapatkan bayaran…" Eren langsung terdiam dan berpikir mendengar tawaran itu, memang hidupnya selama ini hanya merawat toko saja dan bertahan hidup selama ini dengan menjual obat yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana akhirnya jika suatu hari nanti obat yang dia jual akan habis dan ia bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara meracik obat seperti ayahnya.

"Ermmm… Paman Pixis… Bisakah kau beri aku waktu sehari untuk memikirkan hal itu?"

"Maaf Eren… Kau harus putuskan sekarang juga… Karena sebenarnya aku memberikan tawaran ini karena memang Kaisar sedang mencari seseorang yang rela mengabdi… Jika kau tak mau, aku bisa memberikannya pada orang lain Eren…"

"Ermmm…"

"Ayolah Eren… Cepat putuskan… Jadi kalau misalnya kau tidak mau aku bisa mencari orang lain sekarang…"

"Maaf Pixis san… Aku tak bisa meninggalkan toko ini… Dalam toko ini ada banyak kenangan bersama dengan ayaku… Aku tak mau meninggalkan toko ini begitu saja…"

"Baiklah… Kalau kau tak mau Eren…" Jawab Pixis yang bersiap meninggalkan Eren, hingga suara lantang Eren membuatnya kembali mengarahkan matanya pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Eh… Aku ikut saja… Aku akan berjuang disana paman…" Jawab Eren yang mendadak ia menegaskan dirinya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak akan bisa menarik keputusan lagi nantinya…"

"Aku bersedia kok paman…"

"Ahh… Bailah kalau begitu… Besok kau harus bersiap… Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu masuk kedalam istana… Kemudian kau harus membiasakan diri disana ya…"

"Baik paman…"

* * *

Eren berjalan disamping Pixis, ia berjalan menelusuri halaman istana yang besarnya bukan kepalang itu. Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Eren untuk memasuki istana yang luas itu. Eren mungkin tidak mengetahi banyak hal mengenai kekaisaran Recon, kekaisaran yang Istananya terletak tak jauh dari rumah Eren. Eren mungkin hanya memiliki pengetahuan yang minim mengenai keluarga kekaisaran. Ia sangat jarang untuk membaca buku atau bahkan mendengarkan gosip mengenai keluarga kekaisaran.

Istana yang luas itu sekarang akan menjadi rumah barunya, sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya sambil menelusuri halaman luas yang ada disana Eren hanya bisa membayangkan, seperti apa orang orang yang akan dia hadapi di dalam kekaisaran yang besar itu.

"Paman Pixis… Jadi sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya yang memecah keheningan.

"Kau akan segera menemui kaisar… Karena dia penasaran padamu, dan juga ia akan memberikanmu tugas dan perintah tentunya…"

"Ehhh… Secepat itukah?"

"Nah… Sekarang kita sudah sampai…" Jawab Pixis, sekarang mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran 2 phoenix raksasa di ambang pintu, Eren hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya, tanda ia agak gugup.

"Ini… Ruangannya ya?"

"Iya… Sekarang masuklah… Dia sudah mencarimu…" Kata Pixis yang masih berdiri disampingnya, Eren segera menghela nafas dan menatap pintu yang sekarang ada di hadapannya mempersiapkan dirinya dengan singkat untuk menghadapi sang raja. Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar ia membuka pintu ruangan itu

Sekarang nampaklah sosok legendaris yang tersohor di seluruh kekaisaran Recon, Ervin. Tampalah seseorang dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan disampingnya ada seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang memakai kacamata, konon benda ini adalah benda yang sangat langka dan mahal. Eren yang melihat kedua sosok itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat pada dua orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Hmmmm… Eren Jeager… Mulai hari ini kau kerja di istana kami bukan?" Suara ini terdengar sedikit Histeris, d suara itu keluar dari bibir wanita dengan rambut coklat itu.

"I… Iya… Yang Mulia…" Jawab Eren yang agak sedikit gugup. Tapi tiba tiba suara sang ratu itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Ahhh… Jangan menanggilku begitu… Panggil saja aku Ibu… atau Ibu ratu juga boleh…"

"Baiklah…"

"Irvin… Lihatlah dia… Polos sekali dia… Apa kau takmau membuatnya menjadi temannya Levi?"

"Baiklah… Apa yang membawamu untuk kerja disini Jeager?" Tanya Irvin sambil memandang Eren, sementara Hanji terdiam karena tidak dianggap oleh suaminya.

"Aku ingin mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan…"

"Alasan yang cukup klise… Tapi kami percaya padamu… Karena kami sudah cukup mengenal keluargamu dengan baik… Keluarga tabib Jeager bukan?"

"Iya… Yang mulia…"

"Baiklah… Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja di Istana ini… Tugasmu adalah mengawasi kedua anakku… Semoga kau bisa menjadi kawan baik mereka berdua… Cukup untuk hari ini kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini Jeager…" Mendengar tugas itu Eren langsung membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, hingga sang ibu ratu mengejarnya dan mendapatinya di lorong istana.

"Erennn… Tunggu Eren…" Teriak wanita berambut coklat itu sambil namanya dipanggil, Eren segera berhenti dan mencari arah suara itu berasal

"Ehhh… Yang mulia… Anda mencari saya?"

"Ohohoho… Tentu sajaaa… Aku boleh kan minta tolong padamu?"

"Ermmm… Tentu saja ibu ratu…" Jawab Eren yang membuat sang ibu ratu itu tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Nah kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku?"

"Ehhh?" Eren segera mengikuti ibunda ratu itu berjalan menelusuri lorong yang entah kenapa sepertinya lorong itu semakin lama menjadi semakin minim cahaya, dan juga mereka pergi ke suatu tempat terpencil, Eren mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak. Apakah jangan jangan dia mau diumpankan pada musuh? Atau mungkin dia akan dijadikan makanan untuk singa peliharaan ibunda ratu? Entahlah, Eren mulai harap harap cemas.

"Taraaa… Kita sudah sampai sekarang…" Sambut Ibunda ratu yang membuat Eren memandangi puntu besar dengan kayu, tidak seperti ruangan lainnya di istana yang pintunya dihiasi dengan ukiran phonix bersayap itu.

"Errr… Ini ruangan apa ya ratu?"

"Ohohoho… Masuklah saja dulu… Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri…"

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar, asap berwarna putih mengepul dari ruangan itu, Eren meneguk air liur nya, tanda ia agak gugup melihat ruangan yang terbuka itu. 'Oh tuhan kenapa feelingku tidak enak begini?' pikir Eren yang melihat Ibunda ratu tersenyum kuda itu sambil memberi tanda untuk Eren agar ia masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu. Sambil menatap sang ibu ratu Eren sekarang mulai merinding sendiri, jangan jangan dia mau dijadikan korban untuk dewa? Oh tidak tidak tidak…

"Hei… Eren… Jangan Cuma bengong di depan pintu dong… Masuk sini…" Suara sang ibu ratu itu memecah keheningan, dengan langkah yang agak kaku seperti robot Eren memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Taraaa… Ini adalah Ruangan kerjaku… Aku kerja disini nak untuk meracik obat… Kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Eh? Membantu bagaimana Ratu? Aku tidak pintar meracik obat seperti ayah…"

"Tenang… Tugasmu gampang kok… Kau cukup meminum obat yang aku buat dan merasakan bagaimana reaksi obat tersebut padamu… Gimana… Mudahkan?"

"Ehhh… Maksudnya? Aku harus meminum obat yang Ibunda Ratu buat begitu… Lalu melaporkan bagaimana Reaksi kerja obat tersebut begitu?"

"Iya… Begitulah… Lalu aku bisa mengecek obat itu…" Eren hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengerti gelagat ibu Ratu yang baru ia kenal itu, tidak seperti ayahnya yang kadang mengujikan obatnya padanya. Obat buatan ibu ratu ini sangat berbeda tentunya dari obat buatan ayah Eren.

"Nah… Jadi sekarang minum ini obatnya… Itu obat herbal kok…" Sang ratu langsung menyodorkan sebuah cangkir dengan air yang berwarna merah

"Ermmm… Baiklah… Ibunda Ratu…"

"Panggil saja aku Ibunda Hanji…"

"Ermmm… Bailah… I… I… Ibunda Hanji…" Jawab Eren dengan agak terbata bata, sambil melihat minuman yang disodorkan Hanji. Eren mencium aroma munuman itu, dan sepertinya cukup aman di konsumsi dan juga aroma nya cukup meyakinkan, pikir Eren yang langsung menegak minuman aneh itu. Hanji hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan excited.

"URGHHHH…. OHOK… OHOKKK… KENAPA RASANYA KECUT SEKALI…" Eren terbatuk batuk dan membuat ibunda ratu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatapnya heran.

"Ahhh… Sudahlah… Jadi nanti laporkan saja reaksi obat ini padaku… Oke? Nah jadi kau sekarang boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini dan melanjutkan tugasmu, Eren…" Eren yang mendengar itu langsung membungkuk kan badannya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanji yang tetap ada di ruangan itu hanya mendengus sambil menatap gelas yang diminum Eren.

"Hmmm… Ini betul bukan obat itu kan? Kenapa dia bilang rasanya kecut… Harusnya manis…" Hanji segera mengambil minuman itu dan mencoba menemukan asal usul obat itu. Hingga ia menemukan catatan kecil di mejanya yang membuatnya melotot.

"OH TIDAK… SEMOGA SAJA DIA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN ANAKKU…" Hanji segera berkeliling ruangannya mencari penawar obat yang diminum oleh Eren.

* * *

Eren berjalan menelusuri lorong istana yang cukup besar dengarn ornament phoenix itu sambil menghela nafas. Eren masih berpikir dengan obat yang baru saja ia minum itu sambil memikirkan sang ibunda ratu yang gelagatnya cukup aneh. 'Jadi itu ibu kerajaan Recon begitu? Aku tak menyangka dia seorang tabib hebat…' Jawab Eren sambil menggaruk pipinya yang entah kenapa mulai terasa gatal itu.

"Nah… Jadi sekarang tugasku menemukan anak Kaisar Irvin di istana sebesar ini? Oh tuhan… Aku bahkan tidak tau mukanya anaknya kaisar itu seperti apa sih…" Sambil menggerutu Eren menggaruk pipinya yang entah kenapa rasanya gatal sambil menelusuri lorong istana sambil mencari Pixis, mungkin dia bisa memberi tau ciri ciri anak kaisar Irvin itu seperti apa. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan entah kenapa rasanya sekarang makin terasa panas, Eren tetap melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mencari Pixis untuk memberikannya informasi. Tapi nasib berkata lain, matahari sepertinya sudah memberikan sinyal kalau sebentar lagi ia akan tenggelam dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi dan sayangnya dia tak dapat menemukan Paman Pixis dan entah kenapa sekarang Eren merasa kepanasan dan sekarang Rasa gatal itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cih… Ini gue kenapa sih? Kayaknya aku salah makan deh? Atau gue keracunan makanan ini?" Sepertinya mencari Paman Pixis cukup membuatnya melupakan tindakan yang dilakukan Ibunda Hanji tadi pagi padanya. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Eren adalah mencari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kulitnya yang entah kenapa rasanya gatal sekali itu. Eren yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena mati gatal hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka dan sepertinya itu kamar mandi.

Dengan cukup bahagia, Eren segera masuk ke dalam kamar ruangan itu dan sepertinya itu kamar tidur milik seseorang yang ditinggalkan pergi sebentar. 'Ah… Sudahlah aku tak peduli, pokoknya gatal gue ilang dulu…' Eren segera melempar pakaian yang ia kenakan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang hanya di tutup tirai berwarna putih dan tipis itu. 'Oh tuhan… inikah kamar mandi? Kenapa mewah sekali? Seperti sebuah kolam, penuh bunga lotus pula…' Eren hanya menganga melihat kamar mandi itu, tapi persetan sudah, dia sudah kepanasan dan segera menceburkan dirinya

"Ahhhh… Enaknyaaa… Beginikah rasanya tinggal di istana…" Jawab Eren dengan santai sambil berendam dan melihat matahari dari tirai kamar mandi itu. Suasana tenang dan damai itu membuat Eren terhanyut hingga ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tuan muda… Anda tidak bisa begitu saja padanya… Harusnya kau meminta maaf pada adik anda…" Suara ini membuat Eren terkejut dan shock, sepertinya dia terlalu berendam hingga sang pemilik kamar datang

"Cih… Aku tidak peduli pada adikku… Dia hanya penganggu saja… Tutup mulutmu dan keluarlah dari kamarku…" Jawab pemuda itu dengan tegas yang membuat suara halus yang menasehatinya terdiam

"Tapi-"

"Cukup… Aku bilang Keluarlah dari kamarku… Atau aku perlu mengusirmu?"

"Bailah… Aku pergi dulu…" JAwab wanita itu yang sudah tidak bisa membalas suara pria yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, Eren hanya bisa mengumpat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya hingga nampak matanya saja.

"Cih…" Suara pria yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mendengus dan bersamaan dengan suara itu terdengarlah suara kain dan sepatu yang dilempar. 'Oh tidak… Sepertinya orang itu akan menggunakan kamar mandi tak lama lagi…' Eren yang sudah mati kutu itu tak punya ide lain selain menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air. Ya… Ini satu satunya ide yang muncul di kepalanya, ia akan berusaha menahan nafas hingga sang pemilik kamar keluar lengah atau tertidur. Karena keadaan tempat itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membuatnya bersembunyi, karena kain penutup kamar mandi itu cukup tipis.

"BYUR…" Yak, ini suara sang pemilik kamar itu menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam kecil itu, Eren yang berada di dalam sana mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat tubuh sang pemilik kamar itu sambil berusaha menahan nafasnya. 'Oh sial… Kapan dia akan keluar…' Batin Eren yang bertahan disana. Sementara sang pemilik kamar hanya terdiam dan menikmati air yang tenang itu. 'Oh tuhannn… buatlah lelaki ini meninggalkan bak mani ini tuhan… Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, nafasku mau habis ini sudah… Oh Ibu… Jemputlah aku sudah…' Batin Eren yang sudah pasrah itu.

"CIH… SIALAN…" Sang pemilik kamar itu mengambil bunga yang ada di kolam itu dan otomatis itu membuatnya membalikkan badannya, Eren yang melihat kejadian itu menjadikannya kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas secara diam diam

"Dasar para dayang yang tidak berguna… Bunga-nya belum diganti juga… Merusak kulitku saja…" Eren yang terlalu keenakan itu kelupaan, karena keenakan bernafas lega. Ketika sang pemilik kamar membalikkan badannya ia menemukan sosok asing, dengan surai coklat, dan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Cih siapa lagi kau, kenapa ada tikus besar di kolamku?" Tanya pemuda pendek dengan surai hitam, yang tak lain sang pemilik kamar. Eren hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, ia berharap ia dapat langsung pingsan saja. Dia sudah mati malu melihat pemuda bersurai hitam dan bretubuh pendek yang ada di hadapannya

"HEI… SIAPA KAU? JAWAB AKU BODOH…"

TBC

AN: MINNA SANNN~ #tebar bunga… Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini… Kali ini Sayaka Bikin cerita pair Riva Eren… Jujur ini pertama kalinya Sayaka bikin cerita pair Boy X Boy… Jadi mungkin cerita ini agak absurb sih… Maafkan Sayaka ya… Di cerita ini Sayaka pake Setting jaman kerajaan Cina kuno, karena entah kenapa Sayaka suka ama setting kerjaan Cina kuno, dan Sayaka emang sempet bikin gambar Eren ama Rivaille versi Fic ini sih sebelum fic ini jadi… Jadi sekian dulu ya curhatnya… Semoga aja kalian suka, Sayaka gab rani lanjut banyak banyak dulu… Soalnya agak absurb juga sih kayaknya cerita ini, soalnya cerita ini terlintas muncul gara gara kemarin maen game Dynasty Warriors… Oke Sayaka tunggu Review dan petuahnya ya di kotak Review… #bows.. See You di chapter 2 minna…

Thank You buat Black Rose 00 yang bikin Sayaka membualatkan tekat dan mencoba bikin cerita ini…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm The Prince, She's my Sister

-Emperor & His Guardian-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU: Chinese Empire, BL, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Eren masih terdiam sambil menganga dan mengumpat dalam hati. 'Oh tuhan… Sial sial sial sial… Kenapa dia cepat sekali… Oh tuhannn harusnya aku menyusul ibuku saja mungkin yaaa?' Sementara Eren mengumpati dirinya sendiri, lelaki yang sekarang ada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan deadpan seperti tanpa expresi begitulah.

"Hei bodoh… Aku bertanya padamu… Siapa kau?"

"Ermmm… Saaaa… Saaaa… Saya Eren… Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Cih… Kau bahkan tak mengenal ku bodoh? Aku penerus kekaisaran Recon, Anak pertama dari Kaisar Irvin Smith… Rivaille…" Seketika Eren langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Oh Tuhannn… Demi colossal titan pake cheongsam, kenapa aku harus mandi bareng orang ini? Gak ada yang lebih bagus gitu, ama cewe yang secantik dewi gitu kek? Jangan buat aku jadi seorang MaHo dong Tuhan… Kami-samaaa…'Eren masih sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak jambak rambutnya sendiri, Rivaille yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Keluar kau dari dari kolamku… Kau akan mengotori kolam ini bocah…"

"Eh… eeee… Ermnnn… Ba… Ba… Baik yang mulia…" Eren segera bangun dan ingin meninggalkan kolam itu hingga Rivaille tersadar, kalau Eren tidak memakai sehelai kain pun, sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei bocah… Kemari kau…" Merasa namanya keluar dari bibir sang pangeran, Eren segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap pangeran pendek yang ada di bawahnya. Rivaille segera mengangkat alisnya, menarik tangan Eren agar ia bisa melihat mata emerald Eren. Eren terkejut, menatap wajah pangeran sambil meneguk air liurnya karena gugup. Eren segera mengumpat dalam hati 'Oh Tuhan… Aku ini masih normal Tuhan, jangan buat aku membelok tuhan… Aku masih normal kan? Aku suka wanita kan? Nah terus kenapa sekarang jantung ku jadi kaya gini? Ahhh… Tidak tidak tidak tidak… Aku masih normal…' Sekarang yang menjadi focus dari Eren bukanlah tatapan mata dari sang pangeran tapi bibirnya, oh ampun… Kenapa harus bibir coba cibir Eren dalam hati, Apa mungkin karena bibirnya yang tipis serta seksi dengan warna merah merekah itu? Oh jangan jangan jangan, Plis liat ke yang lain aja Eren, Perintah Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Rivaille mempersempit jarak diantara mereka yang membuat muka Eren semakin merah bak kepiting rebus. Eren yang sepertinya sudah ke ge er-an duluan segera menutup matanya dan memonyongnkan bibirnya. Tapi suara Rivaille memecah keheningan akward itu

"Hei bocah… Kapan kau terakhir mandi?"

"Ehhh?" Bingo, tentu saja Eren heran belum lagi dia sudah terlanjur ge-er duluan gegara tingkah pangeran cebol yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sementara Eren lengah karena ia menganga, Rivaille mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menceburkan wajah Eren ke dalam kolam, sementara dia keluar dari kolam dan memakai handuknya yang berbetuk mirip kimono itu.

"Sudah… Mandi sana… Aku tak ingin kau melewati kamarku dengan keadaan kotor begitu… Cepatlah setelah itu bantu aku mengantarkan laporan ke Ayahanda…"

"Ba… Ba… Baik yang mulia…" Jawab Eren dengan terbata bata, sementara Rivaille sudah menghilang. Tanpa terasa, langit sudah mulai gelap pengganti cahaya matahari hanyalah lilin dan lampion yang mengelilingi istana. Dalam kamar mandi itu bulan nampak sangat indah, Eren menatap langit sambil melamun. 'Ahhh… ternyata walau istana ini besar ternyata ada tempat seindah ini ya…' Kata Eren yang sudah cukup lama berendam didalam sana, sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Rivaille sudah menunggunya di meja kerjanya, hingga suara Rivaille memecah keheningan di kamar mandi

"HEI… BODOH… MANDIMU LAMA SEKALI? KAU SEPERTI SEORANG WANITA SAJA…"

"Maafkan aku yang muliaaa…" Eren langsung mencari pakaiannya dan segera memakainya dengan gelagapan dan cepat cepat sebelum sang pangeran cebol itu mengomel. Karena keadaannya yang setengah basah itu Eren segera keluar dari kamar mandi yang tenang itu dan menghadap ke pangeran cebol

"Antarkan ini ke ayahku… Kau tau kan dimana? Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tau dimana tempatnya…" Rivialle segera menyodorkan kertas gulungan ukuran besar yang diikat pita berwarna merah yang ada gantungan phoenix warna emasnya.

"Ermmm… Ini apa yang mulia?"

"Cih… Kau tak usah banyak tanya… Segera saja antarkan ke ayahku"

"Baik yang muliaaaa…" Jawab Eren sambil membungkuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Rivaille

"Cih… Polos sekali dia… Sepertinya menyenangkan untuk mengganggunya…"

* * *

Sekarang Eren berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang yang tapi entah kenapa istana besar ini nampak angker di malam hari. Iya memang karena tidak semua tempat diberi lampion dan lilin untuk penerangan. Eren yang kelupaan meminta lilin dari Rivaille itu mulai buta arah dan bingung dengan arah istana yang besar itu, apa lagi dia hanya pernah ke ruangan Irvin tadi pagi, itupun ia ditemani Pixis. Eren yang sepertinya sudah mulai bingung itu menghela nafas sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Andai ada lampion yang bisa kubawa untuk pergi…" Kata Eren yang sekarang meratapi nasibnya ambil melihat bulan. Eren yang terbengong itu mulai mendengar suara asing 'Hmmm… Sepertinya ini suara seseorang yang lagi nangis… Tapi siapa coba yang nangis malam malam gini…' Eren segera melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara itu, tapi karena dia tidak bawa lampion maka dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Sesuatu dengan warna merah muncul, seberkas cahaya ditemani suara tangisan. Eren mendadak merinding melihat lampu yang bergerak semakin mendekat kearahnya, Eren sudah mulai merinding dan mati gemetar melihatnya, apa lagi suara tangisan itu semakin keras. Mulut Eren sudah mulai komat kamit membaca mantra, doa dan memohon mohon agar makhluk itu pergi meninggalkannya. Hingga sosok itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Eren. Eren yang sudah berlutut sambil berdoa itupun menatap sosok yang ada di depannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang lagi menangis sambil membawa lampion. Untung saja bajunya warna pink dan rambutnya juga dihiasi bunga lotus, kalau dia pakai baju putih, mungkin Eren akan segera kabur karena ketakutan

'Ah… Ternyata bukan hantu… Dia mirip sekali dengan Ibunda Hanji, tapi ia nampak lebih manis… Apa ini anaknya hanji yang seorang lagi? Kalo kaya begini sih mending aku menjaga gadis ini saja dari pada pangeran cebol itu…' Batin Eren yang melihat gadis yang masih terus menangis dengan keras itu.

"Kau melihat Ibunda Hanji?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menangis

"Ermmm… Terakhir aku melihat dia di ruang kerjanya tadi siang…"

"Kalau begitu temani aku kesana…" Pinta gadis itu sambil terus menangis, Eren langsung jawdrop sambil menatap kertas gulungan yang ada di tangannya

"Ehhh? Baiklah kalau begitu…" Jawab Eren yang sudah pasrah, kemudian Eren dan gadis ini pun pergi bersama kembali ke ruangan milik Ibunda Ratu yang terkenal laknat.

"Hmmm… Jadi kau pasti penjaga kakakku yang baru ya?" Pertanyaan gadis ini cukup memecah keheningan di malam hari, Eren segera melirik sosok gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu

"Errr… Iya begitulah… Jadi kau adiknya Rivaille?"

"Iya… Aku adiknya yang paling kecil… Sashaaaa…" Jawabnya dengan sedikit ceria. 'Errr, sepertinya anak ini berbeda jauh dari Rivaille deh, baguslah kalau begitu' batin Eren sambil menemani gadis yang sekarang ada di sampingnya

"Aku kangen pada Ibu… " 'Aneh, mereka kan tinggal 1 istana kenapa bisa sampai kangen? Jangan jangan Ibunda Hanji itu terlalu lama ada di dalam ruangan itu sampai ia lupa pada anaknya… Duh, ternyata Ibunda Hanji itu menakutkan ya?' pikir Eren sambil melamun dan terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di ruangan milik Ibunda Hanji

"IBUNDAAAAA…" Teriak Sasha dengan bahagia sambil kembali menangis, entah ini tangis bahagia atau tangis haru. Hanji yang ada disana segera menyambut pelukan dari anaknya, sambil menatapnya dengan agak heran.

"Sashaaa… Kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini? Mana suamimu? Apa akhirnya kau sudah punya anak?" 'EHHH? Aku gak salah denger nih? Adiknya Rivaille sudah menikah? Jadi Kenapa kakaknya malah masih single?' Batin Eren mengingat wajah datar Rivaille, sambil mendengarkan ocehan ibu dan anak yang lagi reuni ini.

"Ibuuu… Aku tak mau kembali ke istana Kaisar bodoh itu… Dia jahat… Pokoknya aku tak mau padanya…"

"Tapi kau kan sudah menikah dengannya nak?"

"Tapi kan aku hanya menggantikan posisi kakak yang seharusnya menikahinya…" Eren langsung menganga mendengar pernyataan yang ini 'APA? JADI RIVAILLE ITU MAU DINIKAHKAN DENGAN SUAMINYA SASHA?'

"Tapi kan kau tak boleh begitu padanya nakkk…"

"Aku pokoknya mau cerai dengannya… Aku tak mau dengannya…" Hanji yang melihat anaknya yang keras kepala itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya sudah… Nanti ibu coba bicara dengan ayahmu… Tapi sekarang kau menginap saja disini dan jangan buat masalah, karena ayahmu bisa marah kalau tau kau disini…"

"Beres Ibunda…" Jawab Sasha dengan ceria sambil, menghapus air matanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hanji.

"Aduh… Anak itu merepotkan saja…" Kata hanji sambil menatap anaknya pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Setelah melihat anaknya pergi, sekarang ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren

"Jadi bagaimana Jeager… Kau sudah berjumpa dengan anakku…" tanya Hanji sambil nyengir kuda

"Iya Ibunda Hanji… Ermnnn… Ibunda Hanji, boleh kan saya minta lilin? Saya mau mengantar ini ke Yang Mulia Ervin"

"Hmmm… Silahkan saja… Ahhh, nanti begitu kau selesai mengantar surat itu kembalilah kesini… Kau harus memberikan laporan tentang obat yang tadi sore kau minum dan juga aku mau minta tolong padamu…" Eren segera melan ludah mendengar pernyataan ibunda ratu yang menyuruhnya kembali lagi. Eren yang agak tersenyum dengan berat itu segera membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruangan Ervin

* * *

Dengan lilin dan kertas gulungan yang dibawa Eren, sekarang akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan ruangan kerja Ervin. Yah, walaupun Eren sempat nyasar karena luasnya istana yang sekarang gelap gulita. Eren yang berniat untuk mengetuk ruangan kerja Ervin, mendengarkan suara Ervin yang sedang diskusi dengan seseorang. Eren yang penasaran itu segera mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Ini kan sudah tertulis di perjanjian ini… Kau sendiri juga yang tanda tangan… Kenapa kau baru ngomelnya sekarang?"

"Aduhhh… Aku tak mengerti Ervin kalau anakmu makannya sebanyak itu, sekarang tiap musim panen hasilnya berkurang 10% karena anakmu yang menghabiskan persediaan makanan… Kalo kaya gini sih nanti bisa bangkrut kekaisaran ku…"

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku mau menukar Sasha dengan Mikasa…"

"APA? Kau kira anakku itu barang apa? Walau Sasha itu rakus dan seperti itu, dia juga anakku… Kalau kau tak mau dengannya ku batalkan saja perjanjian ini…"

"Tidak Tidak Tidak… Tapi kenapa harus Sasha?"

"Aku tak mau tau… Kau harus minta maaf pada anakku…" Eren yang merasa pertengakran itu sudah mulai agak mereda, ia segera memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu

"Permisi yang mulia Ervin, saya membawakan laporan dari Rivaille…"Suara Eren membuat kedua orang yang tadi diskusi itu menatapnya. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat susu itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan bosan, karena acara debatnya terganggu dengan hadirnya Eren. Sementara Ervin membuka laporan yang dibawakan oleh Eren, Eren menatap sosok yang ada di sampingnya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit membuat Eren sebal, dan ditengah keheningan Ervin mulai bicara

"Jadi Eren… Kau sudah bertemu Rivaille dan Mikasa?"

"Ermmm… Saya hanya bertemu Rivaille, saya belum bertemu Mikasa…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Kau boleh pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini…"

"Terima Kasih yang mulia…" jawab Eren yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Ervin. Eren segera mengambil lilinnya dan segera kembali ke ruangan tempat Ibunda Hanji bekerja sambil berlari dengan cepat menelusuri lorong yang gelap gulita

"Permisi Ibunda Hanji…" Kata Eren yang mucul di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Melihat kemunculan Eren, Hanji segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman kuda seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini dia memanggil Eren untuk duduk di depannya.

"Ayo… Duduklah Eren…" Perintah Hanji sambil mengeluarkan kuas dan kertasnya.

"Baik Ibunda Hanji…"

"Nah… Eren… Jadi reaksi apa yang kau dapat dari obat yang kuberikan tadi pagi?"

"Ehmmm… Sepertinya efeknya hanya gatal gatal saja…"

"HA? Apa benar Cuma gatal? Tak ada rekasi yang lain kah?"

"Hmmm… Rasanya tidak ada…" Mendengar jawaban Eren, Hanji segera mengerutkan dahinya karena heran. Hanji yang merasa janggal itu segera mengeluarkan kertas yang dia taruh di kantongnya, yang tidak salah lagi, itu surat yang ia temukan tadi siang di meja kerjanya.

"Ahhh… Rasanya sedikit panas dan gatal… Hanya itu saja…" Mendengar itu Hanji langsung bernafas lega sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya

"Untunglah eren… Kukira kau minum obat yang lainnn…"

"Eh? Emang ada apa Ibunda Hanji?"

"Begini… Tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu minum obat itu, tapi sepertinya kau salah minum dan kukira kau meminum obat yang dampaknya bahaya… Tapi untungnya kau tidak minum obat yang kumaksud…"

"Eheheheheheee…" Eren tertawa garing mendengar Hanji dan ramuan ajaibnya, Eren masih terduduk sambil menganga menatap Hanji yang sekarang menyodorkan 2 gelas di hadapannya. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu berwarna biru. Melihat kedua gelas tersebut Eren segera menekuk wajahnya dan sekarang ia pucat pasi, ia was was jangan jangan setelah ini ia akan dijadikan bahan percobaan. Hanji yang mengerti perasaan Eren itu segera tersenyum dan menatap Eren

"Tenang… Kali ini aku tidak menyuruhmu meminum obat ini… Kau berikan 2 minuman ini pada anakku… Yang biru kau antar ke kamarnya Rivaille dan yang merah kau berikan pada Sasha…"

"Errr… Ini obat apa ya?" Dengan polosnya Eren bertanya, tentu saja Hanji segera tertawa dengan bahagia

"Kalau yang untuk Rivaille itu obat tidur… Kau tau anakku yang satu itu terlalu banyak bekerja sampai wajahnya jadi datar begitu bukan… Nah aku ingin membuatnya tertidur lelap…"

"Nah Terus kalau yang gelas warna merah ini apa?"

"Kalau yang ini… Itu obat yang bisa membuat Sasha 'cepat punya anak' Kau tau kan anakku yang satu itu sering bertengkar dengan suaminya… Aku setres dengan Sasha, aku ingin cepat punya cucu… Ahhh… Sudahlah pokoknya intinya jangan sampai kedua minuman itu tertukar… Oke?"

"Baik Ibunda Hanji…"

"Nah… Jadi berangkatlah sudah… Aku ingin mencari Irvin dan memberi tahukan kalau setelah ini Sasha akan punya anak… Muahahahahahaha…" Hanji tertawa dengan licik ala bapak bapak di game fandom sebelah sambil pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih sweatdrop.

* * *

Sekarang hari sudah terasa semakin malam, dan sepertinya banyak orang yang sudah mulai tidur, Eren masih berjalan dengan lampionnya mencari kamar Sasha. Hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan kamar Sasha yang warnanya serba pink dan dipenuhi ukiran buah anggur dan bunga. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar sambil teringat perkataan Hanji, Eren menelan air liurnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Nona Sashaaa… Ini ada kiriman minuman dari ibunda Hanji…" Eren segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan makanan. Eren hanya menganga melihat ruangan yang ada di hadapannya, hingga sang pemilik kamar keluar sambil mengigit bakpao.

"Ahhh… Kau… Ada apa? Kau membawakanku minuman? Terima Kasih…"

"Ehehehehe…" Eren kembali tertawa garing melihat Sasha yang nampaknya mood-nya sudah mulai memabaik

"Jangan pergi dulu yaaa… Kau temani aku disini… Aku bosan…" Pinta Sasha dengan muka yang memelas. Eren yang melihat Sasha itu mengangguk tanda dia setuju, 'yaaa, mungkin menemaninya sebentar tak masalah bukan?' pikir Eren sambil duduk di depan Sasha yang lagi makan.

"Kau tau, kadang aku Jengkel pada Ayahanda Irvin dan Ibunda Hanji…" Mendengar Sasha yang mulai curhat itu Eren segera mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia penasaran

"Kau tau… Aku kan masih 17 tahun… Aku dipaksa oleh ayah untuk menikahi Kaisar yang bodoh itu… Kalau bukan karena perjanjian yang ayah buat itu aku tidak mau menikahi Kaisar bodoh, menyebalkan, HOMO, dan gila itu… Padahal aku sangat ingin bersenang senang, kenapa bukan Kak Mikasa saja yang dipaksa menikahi Kaisar bodoh itu… Atau Kak Rivaille saja… Toh Kaisar bodoh itu kan Homo… Masa hampir tiap malam dia selalu bersama Armin, Ahli strategi-nya dia… Bagaimana nggak homo dia kalo tiap hari sama Armin?" Eren hanya angguk angguk saja mendengar curhatan Sasha yang lagi setres itu. Sementara Eren memperhatikan minuman di gelas yang berwarna biru itu.

"Ahhh… Jadi kau dipaksa menikah demi kekaisaran?" Sasha hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya, 'yahhh… sepertinya nasib anak ini benar benar menyedihkan ya…' Batin Eren sambil memberikan minuman dengan gelas warna merah, seperti perintah Hanji. Sambil menyodorkan gelas itu Eren berkata dalam hati 'semoga kalian cepat punya anak saja… siapa tau bisa membuat kalian sedikit akur…' sambung Eren yang memberikan minuman dari Hanji. Tapi ketenangan itu mendadak terganggu dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Sasha… Kemari kau…"suara lelaki yang tadi berdebat dengan Irvin itu terdengar. 'Ahhh… Jadi orang yang tadi ngomong sama Irvin itu suaminya Sasha ya?'. Sasha yang mendengar suara itu segera berlari dan berusaha kabur.

"Tidak mau… Aku tak mau denganmu… Jean bodohhhh! Pergi saja sana… Cari si Armin… Aku tak suka padamu… Nikahi saja Armin atau kak Rivaille… Aku tak mau jadi pelarianmu demi menyembunyikan identitasmu yang Homo itu…"

"Apa katamu? Si Armin? Cih… Aku masih normal… Masa kau tak tertarik pada orang se tampan aku?"

"TIDAK… KAU JELEK… HOMO PULA… GAK SERU… GAK BISA DIAJAK MAIN…" Jean yang mendengar pernyataan itu langung menghela nafas dan mengambil minuman yang ada di meja. Ia tidak meminum minuman di gelas warna merah, ia meminum minuman di gelas yang berwarna biru. Eren yang panic dan tidak sadar itu benar benar lupa dengan titah dari Ibunda hanji yang menyuruh Sasha meminum minuman di gelas berwarna merah

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua disini…" Perintahnya yang membuat Eren segera pergi keluar membiarkan kedua orang itu ribut sendiri. Sambil membawa gelas minuman yang berwarna merah itu Eren segera berlari ke kamar tidur Rivaille yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tidur Sasha.

"Tuan muda... Aku membawakan minuman dari Ibunda Hanji..."

"Hmm... Masuklah..." Mendengar perintah pangeran cebol, Eren segera memasuki kamar Rivaille sambil membawa minuman yang seharusnya diminum Sasha. Berkat kepanikan Eren, dengan santainya ia segera menaruh minuman laknat itu di meja Rivaille.

"Hmmm... Minuman apa ini?"

"Itu katanya buat kesehatan kok... Biar anda bisa istirahat nanti malam... Karena sepertinya anda kurang tidur..."

"Hooo... Tumben sekali Ibunda Hanji memberiku obat... Biasanya dia akan memberikannya pada para dayang atau pada para jendral yang kebetulan lewat..." 'Ah... Paling juga ini obat sudah lulus uji coba dari para dayang yang kebetulan lewat itu...' Pikir Rivaille sambil memperhatikan gelas merah yang ada di hadapannya. 'Feelingku kok agak ga enak ya?' Rivaille memperhatikan gelas itu dengan seksama dan kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan meja kerjanya mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan seperempat dari minuman itu ke cangkir tersebut. Eren hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya tanda ia penasaran, Rivaille menyodorkan minuman itu kearah Eren.

"Coba kau minum..."

"Ehhh... Ini kan buat Tuan muda?"

"Pokoknya kau minum dulu... Kalau aman, aku baru minum..."

"Kenapa aku harus minum...?"

"Cih... Kupaksa minum atau kau minum sendiri..." Eren segera menelan air liurnya tanda dia gugup, dengan tangan yang agak gemetar dia mengambil minuman laknat tersebut dan meminumnya. 'Ugh... rasanya tawar...' cibir Eren sambil mengulurkan lidahnya karena rasa aneh itu.

"Bagaimana bocah?"

"Rasanya tawar... Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun kok..."

"Hooo... Baguslah..." Ujari Rivaille yang sekarang mengamati minuman itu dan meminumnya sampai habis dan menaruh cangkir itu di sebelah pekerjaannya dan melanjutkan menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. Eren mulai merasa lemas dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, tapi sepertinya pangeran cebol itu belum mengijinkannya kembali ke kamar

"Errr... Tuan muda... Apa aku boleh kembali..." Rivaille segera mengerutkan dahinya sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan mu pergi... Kau harus tetap disini, sampai aku memerintahkanmu keluar..."

"Ba... Baik yang mulia..." Jawab Eren yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Rivaille yang menuliskan laporan itu entah kenapa merasa badannya sedikit panas, dengan santainya dia membuka jubahnya yang berwarna biru dan melepas ikat pinggannya dan melemparnya asal, sehingga sekarang dia hanya memakai hakama wana putih. Eren hanya melihatnya sambil menelan air liurnya sambil terus memperhatikan atasannya yang mendadak jadi berkeringat.

"Hei bocah... Kau tidak merasa kepanasan?" Eren hanya menjawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Rivaille mendengus kesal sambil mengipasi tubuhnya.

"Hei bocah kemari kau..."Perintah Rivaille sambil menyodorkan kipasnya dan memijit dahinya lagi.

"Kau kipaskan ini ke aku... Sementara aku bekerja... Aku tak ingin laporan ini kena keringatku..."

"Baiklah..." Eren segera mengambil kipas yang diberikan padanya dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Sambil mengipas pangeran pendek yang cerewet, Eren mencuri curi pandang melihat pangeran yang dari tadi mendengus kasar sambil menuliskan laporannya. Setelah agak lama dia mengipasi pangeran cerewet itu Rivaille sepertinya masih merasa kepanasan bahkan sekarang hakama putihnya juga sudah mulai basah sehingga membuat baju itu menjiplak tubuh seksi sang pangeran.

Sekarang mulut Eren sudah mulai komat kamit melihat atasannya,sambil menelan ludahnya. 'Oh tuhan... Jangan goda aku plis... Aku mau jadi pria normal tuhan, jangna buat aku jadi seperti suaminya Sasha...' Mata Eren sekarang memperhatikan keringat yang ada di leher sang Pangeran yang merembes turun ke dada bidangnya. Eren semakin gugup dan sekarang entah kenapa mulai terasa 'gatal' tangannya. 'Oh tuhan... Demi kolosal titan cosplay jadi Sanada Yukimura kenapa aku harus tergoda melihat pangeran ini... Duh... Inget Eren itu boss mu Eren... Kalo kau macam macam aku bisa dipenggal Kaisar Ervin.' Eren kembali mengumpat dirinya hingga keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara Rivaille.

"Hei Bocah... Siapkan air buatku... Aku ingin mandi..." Perintah Rivaille dengan tatapan mata yang tidak seperti biasanya, seakan akan dia ingin 'menerkam' Eren. Eren segera membungkuk dan mengambil lilin yang dia letakkan di meja kerja Rivaille, dan tanpa sengaja Tangan Eren menyentuh tangan Rivaille. Rivaille merasa seperti di setrum dengan sentuhan tangan dari Eren yang hanya sebentar. Baru beberapa langkah Eren pergi berjalan dari meja Rivaille, tangannya ditarik oleh pangeran cebol itu

"Kau isi kolamnya dengan air dingin... Dan jangan kau taruh terlalu banyak bunga disana... Isi saja dengan bunga lotus... Aku tak suka mawar..."

"Baik yang mulia..."

"Ah Iya... Kau harus tetap disini... Ini perintah..." Perintah Rivaille yang sekarang ia menatap punggung Eren sambil menyentuh dahinya. Ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa mendadak aku jadi begini?

* * *

Extra:

Sementara itu jauh di dalam ruang kerja Ervin, Hanji yang merasa sudah cukup untuk bekerja hari itu masuk kesana sambil tersenyum laknat dan berdiri di depan suaminya yang sedang membaca laporan di mejanya. Ervin tentu saja penasaran dengan Hanji dan menatapnya.

"Suamikuuu... Hari ini Suaminya Sasha kesini kan?"

"Iya... Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tak apa... Muahahhahahahaha..." Jawab Hanji yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sekarang Hanji sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa anaknya besok pagi.

"Hei Suamiku... Apa kau tak ingin melihat Sasha punya anak?"

"Tentu saja... Aku juga ingin melihat seorang penerus Kekaisaran kita..." Ervin terdiam sebentar hingga ia menyardari gelagat istrinya.

"Tunggu dulu... Jangan bilang kau memberi 'obat' yang kau cipatakan untuk Sasha?" Hanji segera tertawa dengan keras seperti seorang bapak bapak licik dari fandom sebelah

"Tentu saja... Aku ingin seorang cucu... Lagipula mereka sudah 1 tahun tapi tetap saja begitu... Tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Iya sih... Tapi kau memberikan obatnya sesuai takaran atau bagaimana?"

"Ohooo~ Aku berikan 4x lipat dosis biasanya dong..."

"Baiklah... Terserah kau saja... Aku bosan mendengar suaminya mengeluh padaku terus... Semoga saja obatmu bisa membawa dampak baik..." Jawab Ervin sambil ber facepalm ria, tanpa tahu nasib obat itu melayang ke anak pertamanya.

TBC

Author Note: Hai semuaaa~ Trima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang makin ga je iniii~ Entah kenapa Author libur 2 hari jadi bisa nulis ini karena mendadak ide mengalir ditengah liburan 2 hari ini. Author setelah ini kayaknya ga akan bisa update dengan kilat karena tugas sudah mulai merajalela. Buat Next Chapter kayaknya Sayaka butuh Reverensi adegan adegan yang samthing samthing, soalnya sekarang kayaknya ini masih kurang laknat RivaEre-nya... Maafkan Sayaka ya minna #bows

Thankyou buat: Kunougi Haruka (Hai... Namaku Sayaka... Bukan Nacchan #dilempar), Nacchan (Gomen kalo misalnya Chapter ini kurang laknat #bows), SedotanHijau (Haiii~ Tos dulu dong~ Sayaka Juga demen kok~ #plok), BlackRose 00 (SILAHKAN SAJA... SAYA JUGA MELIAR DAN MEMBAYANGKAN MEREKA KAYA GITU #CapsJebol), Fujoshi Ren (Tentu saja... Muahahaha..), Dan lainnya yang baca ini #bows


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is Your Master

-Emperor & His Guardian-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU: Chinese Empire, BL, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Dalam kegelapan malam, Eren menyiapkan air yang cukup dingin untuk Rivaille. Entah kenapa ruangan kamar mandi itu makin malam semakin terasa makin indah, apa lagi tirai putih yang menghiasi kolam dan angin yang berhembus membuat kelambu yang menutupi kolam itu terbang bersama angin. Eren mengambil bunga bunga lotus yang masih baru dan memasukkannya ke dalam kolam. Lilin dengan cahaya yang agak redup menambah situasi yang remang remang. 'Ahhh… Hari ini bulan nampak indah sekali… Andai aku ada di rumah… Mungkin aku akan minum teh atau mandi sambil menatap bulan…' pikir Eren dalam hati sambil menatap langit dan melamun sebentar. Dalam ketenangan itu ternyata Rivaille sudah mati kepanasan dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya

"Hei bocah? Airnya sudah siap?"

"I… Iya tuan mudaaa…" Jawab Eren yang seketika berlari membuka pintu kamar mandi dan, bingo… Ia berhasil membuat dahi Rivaille terbentur pintu. Rivaille segera menyentuh dahinya yang memerah karena Eren, sambil mendengus kesal ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan ingin menerkamnya

"MAAFKAN AKU YANG MULIAAA…" Eren segera membungkuk berkali kali seperti orang bodoh, Rivaille kembali mendengus sambil memegangi dahinya. Eren hanya menatap Rivaille sambil mendekat, sementara Rivaille wajahnya semakin memerah, dan jantungnya semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Seakan jantungnya akan meledak saat Eren mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Kali ini yang menjadi perhatiannya bukanlah mata Eren, tapi bibirnya yang tebal dan merah. Rivaille segera meneguk air liurnya yang entah kenapa sepertinya dia sedang gugup. Ya, sepertinya sekarang dampak obat itu sudah mulai bekerja.

"Minggir bodoh… Kau ini kenapa sih… Ambil kan obat sana, daripada kau hanya bisa menatapku dengan bodoh" Rivaille segera mendorong wajah Eren dengan kasar untuk menjauh darinya, Eren dengan polosnya segera pergi mengambil baskom dan handuk dengan cepat dan kembali ke Rivaille, tetapi tak berapa lama sepertinya Rivaille mengubah pikirannya, ia menyusul Eren masuk ke kamar mandi. Rivaille melepas hakama putihnya dengan asal dan melemparnya sembarangan. Eren yang membawa baskom berisi air hanya bisa menganga melihat pangeran cebol itu. 'Ampunnn… Sekarang dia malah striptis depan ku? Ada apa ini tuhan? Apakah ini sebuah cobaan untukku?'

"BYURRRR…" Kali ini Rivaille segera menceburkan dirinya dalam kolam, Ia segera mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang sudah mati kepanasan, meskipun sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam kolam yang berisi air yang cukup dingin sebenarnya ia masih merasa kepanasan. Sambil menyentuh dahinya yang sakit ia memerintahkan Eren yang dari tadi hanya terdiam sambil membawa baskom.

"Kemari kau bocah…"

"Baik…" Eren segera berlari menuju kolam tempat Rivaille sekarang menunggunya, tapi karena kecerobohan dan cahaya yang cukup minim, Eren sekarang terpeleset bahkan terjungkal masuk ke kolam Rivaille berkat baju yang dilempar Rivaille dengan sembarangan.

"Cih… Bodoh sekali kau… Sudah ayo cepat obati luka yang kau buat ini…" Eren yang terjungkal segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan kepalanya yang terperosok masuk ke dalam kolam, sementara Rivaille mentapnya dengan tatapan agak kesal. Eren yang rambutnya nampak basah membuat sensasi sendiri buat Rivaille yang menatapnya sambil menahan imannya agar tak goyah. Eren yang sekarang membawa kain untuk mengompres Rivaille itu mendekatkan dirinya dan menghampiri Rivaille, sementara Eren duduk di dekat tirai yang melambai dan Rivaille ada di dalam kolam sambil melihat ke arah Eren.

Rivaille, sekarang benar benar kacau entah kenapa sentuhan jari Eren yang mengompresnya membangkitkan rasa yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia sengaja memejamkan matanya supaya ia tidak terganggu pada pemandangan yang sekarang ada di hadapannyan, tapi sentuhan jari Eren membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. 'Hei.. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi begini?' pikir Rivaille dengan nafas yang memburu. Eren tentu saja heran dengan kelakuan pangeran cebol ini.

"Ermnnn… Tuan muda… Kau tak apa kah?" Suara Eren yang memecah keheningan menarik Rivaille untuk membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihat Rivaille adalah bibir Eren yang merah dan basah. 'Oh tidak, bibir merah itu kelihatan enak… Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakannya… Oh tidak, mau taruh dimana nanti mukaku, kalau aku bersama bocah ini… Bertahanlah Rivaille…'Pikir Rivaille sambil kembali mendengus dengan nafas yang memburu. Eren yang penasaran meletakkan tangannya di dahi Rivaille, dan suhu tubuh Rivaille tetaplah panas meskipun sekarang ia sudah berendam di dalam air. Rivaille makin merasa sesak di bagian bawahnya, ia sedikit mendesah tapi sayangnya ia menahan suaranya sendiri. Eren semakin merasa bersalah pada pangeran cebol ini.

"Tuan muda? Kau tak apa kan? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Ibunda Hanji untuk membuatkan obat?" Seketika mendengar nama Hanji diucapkan Rivaille segera membayangkan wajah sang Ibunda Ratu yang sedang tertawa licik sambil membuat ramuan yang aneh. Rivaille segara menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus bayangan wajah sang Ibunda ratu yang nista.

"Jangan kau panggil dia… "

"Tapi kan tuan muda sakit…"

"Sudah… Diam disini saja kau, dan obati luka yang kau buat ini… Kau harus bertanggung jawab pokoknya…"

"Ba… Baik tuan muda…" Jawab Eren yang segera meletakkan kain kompres untuk Rivaille. Sekarang wajah Rivaille makin merah dan ia merasakan ada yang janggal pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ahnnn… Mphfttttt…" Rivaille menahan suaranya yang entah kenapa dengan anehnya sekarang ia merasa makin berantakan dan tak karuan hanya dengan disentuh. Dampak obat yang 4x lipat itu memanglah dasyat. Eren menatap Rivaille dengan heran, sementara Rivaille memperhatikan bibir Eren, sepertinya ia sudah dikuasai obat buatan Hanji, bahkan sekarang ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

"Tuan muda?"

"Kemari kau Eren…" 'Oh tidak… Ada apa dengannya? Apa katanya? Dia baru saja memanggilku Eren?' Batin Eren sambil menatap Rivaille dengan heran. Sementara Eren terdiam menatap Rivaille, ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi pangeran cebol. Rivaille segera menarik Eren dengan paksa hingga ia berhasil tercebur ke dalam kolam bersama dengannya. Eren yang terkejut segera ditarik paksa Rivaille keluar dari air, Eren yang terlalu terkejut tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menatap Rivaille.

"Tu… Tu… Tuan muda?"

"Panggil saja aku Rivaille…" Sekarang Wajah Eren sudah se merah tomat, Rivaille membuka pakaian Eren yang basah dan melemparnya asal. Menyisakan Eren dan kemejanya yang berwarna putih di hadapannya. Rivaille segera meraih kancing kemeja Eren dan membukanya, ia segera menempelkan bibirnya di garis rahang milik Eren, menciumnya perlahan hingga turun ke bahunya. Eren terdiam sambil menahan suara erangannya dan mengigit tangannya, Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren hingga ia terpojok dah membuat punggung Eren menyentuh tiang, tanpa tunggu lagi Rivaille menarik tengkuk Eren, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Eren sementara ia menggigit dengan perlahan dan lembut di tulang leher Eren.

"Hmnnn…" Eren menahan erangannya yang menggelitik tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Rivaille masih belum berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang dari tadi ia lalukan, kali ini ia tidah hanya menciuminya dengan perlahan, gerakan Rivaille semakin terasa sedikit kasar. Ia mengigit dan menghisap leher Eren, menyisakan jejak berwarna merah di sekitar leher Eren.

"Ahnn… Tu… Tuan muda…" Eren berusaha menyadarkan Rivaille yang sepertinya ia terlalu menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren, ia merasa sedikit geli mengingat nafas yang dihebuskan oleh Rivaille membuat Eren merinding. Eren merasa sedikit geli, tapi sebenarnya ia menikmatinya bukan?

"Rivaille… Aku ingin kau memanggilku Rivaille" Bisik Rivaille sambil meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Eren dan mengigitnya dengan lembut, sementara Eren kembali mengerang dan menahan suaranya dengan mengigit tangannya sendiri karena ia merasa ketakutan dan canggung. Rivaille menyeringai licik melihat Eren yang mengigit tangannya sendiri, ia meraih tangan Eren dan menjilat tangan Eren tepat di tempat bekas gigitan Eren. Kali ini Eren merinding dengan kelakuan Rivaille yang membuatnya merasa geli.

"Ri… Ri… Rivaille…"

"Kenapa Eren? Kau gugup?" Jawab Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren dan kembali membisikkannya. Eren merinding dan memjamkan matanya dengan erat, Rivaille yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan senyum liciknya. Berpindah dari telinga Eren, sekarang tangan kanan Rivaille menyentuh pipi Eren, sementara tangan kirinya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Eren.

"Riva-" kata kata Eren langsung terpotong, dengan sentuhan dari bibir lembut milik Rivaille. Eren yang terkejut segera berusaha mendorong Rivaille, tapi usahanya tak berhasil. Rivaille mempererat pelukan pada pinggang Eren dan menariknya, kini usaha Eren untuk mendorong Rivaille sudah tiada, ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil menatap Rivaille yang menginvasinya. Eren yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam sementara Rivaille menginvasi bibir Eren, melumatnya dan mengigitnya sehingga membuat luka pada bibir Eren. Rivaille menjilat darah yang keluar dari sana seakan meminta maaf dengan manis. Eren segera menggerakkan tangannya meraih tengkuk Rivaille dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Rivaille menyeringai licik dan membuat permainan menjadi lebih kasar. Walau luka di bibir Eren terasa sakit Eren merasa perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang berterbangan.

"Ahnnn…" Eren mulai mendesah, seakan itu permintaan kalau ia meminta lebih. Rivaille mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eren, lagi lagi Eren mendesah. Rivaille menyeringai licik dan kembali menyerang Eren. Kali ini lidah Rivaille bermain dengan sedikit lincah, menarik Eren untuk bermain bersamanya perlahan Eren terbawa permainan Rivaille dan meresponnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu saliva dari bibir mereka mulai mengalir keluar, Eren mulai merasa panas dan ia membutuhkan udara, sehingga ia berusaha mendorong Rivaille tapi usahanya sia sia. Rivaille tidak ingin melepaskan bibir mereka. Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dan menahannya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Eren dah menekannya perlahan. Eren mulai tampak lemas karena kehabisan nafas, dan juga ia nampak pucat karena permainan dari Rivaille yang membuatnya sedikit lelah.

"Ri… va… ille…" Panggilnya dengan lemas, genggaman tangan Rivaille yang menahan kedua tangan Eren terlepas, ia segera mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung Rivaille dan mendekapnya dengan erat, sementara ia mengambil nafas dengan cepat. Rivaille membenamakan wahanya di bahu Eren, menciumnya, mengigit dah menghisapnya, Eren yang terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkannya itu terkulai lemas dan sepertinya ia tertidur di pelukan Rivaille. Rivaille masih terus menciumi Eren tanpa sadar kalau ia sudah terkulai lemas, hingga ia memperhatikan wajah yang tenang dan damai yang tampak di wajah Eren. 'Dasar bocah… Disaat seperti ini bisa bisanya ia tertidur' pikir Rivaille saat ia melihat wajah Eren yang damai. Rivaille tersenyum licik, seperitnya ia punya cara sendiri menghadapi pengawalnya yang tertidur di 'jam kerja'-nya ini.

"Besok pagi kau harus menerima hukumanmu Eren…" Rivaille mendengus kesal, tapi ia sedikit menyeringai dan mencium dahi Eren lalu menatap Eren yang tertidur di pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menggendong Eren menuju ke kamarnya

* * *

Suara burung yang berkicau dan matahari yang bersinar menjadi tanda bagi Eren utuk terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, Eren mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat dan terlalu terang utuk di terpa sinar matahari. Eren yang menatap langit langit kamarnya sambil berpikir 'Aku ini ada di mana? Ini bukan di rumah kan? Ah iya juga yaaa… Sekarang kan aku kerja di istana karena bantuan Pixis… Lalu sekarang aku ini tidur dimana? Jadi ini kamarku yang baru? Ternyata indah sekali ya…' Pikir Eren yang membutanya diam sejenak hingga sosok yang semalam membantunya berbaring di kasur itu muncul di hadapan Eren.

"HWAAA… YANG MULIA…" Teriak Eren dengan terkejut melihat wajah daratar Rivaille yang menyambutnya di pagi hari. Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Eren.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan segera pergi bersamaku menemui Ayahanda Irvin dan Ibunda Hanji"

"Baik tuan muda..." Rivaille segara pergi keluar meninggalkan Eren yang masih duduk manis di ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. 'Ugh... Kepalaku agak pusing hari ini...' Pikir Eren sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing, lalu membuka selimutnya mencoba berjalan mengambil bajunya, tapi... 'Oh tuhan... Kenapa kakiku sakit sekali...' Pikir Eren yang mencoba berdiri dan berjalan dengan penuh perjuangan dengan gaya berjalan ala kepiting mengambil bajunya yang sudah rapi dan diletakkan Rivaille diatas meja. 'Tunggu… Kenapa aku bisa tidur di kamar Rivaille ya? Dan kenapa aku tak pakai baju begini?' Eren menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya kerena mukanya merah padam.

Eren segera memakai bajunya dan melihat bayangannya di kaca sambil memakai kemeja putihnya. 'Oh tidak… Apa ini?' Eren melihat bekas berwarna merah yang bertebaran di sepanjang lehernya, ia menganga sambil menatap kaca dengan horror, dan kejadian yang semalam terjadi kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya bak kaset rusak. 'Tidak tidak tidak… Jangan ingatkan aku… Serius kah? Demi Armor titan nari nari gaje bawa lampion? Masa Tuan muda itu sudah nggak normal?' Kata Eren yang menghapus memorinya yang semalam seolah ia masih tak percaya.

"EREN… LAMA SEKALI KAU… CEPAT KELUAR…"

"BAIK…" Rivaille mulai mendengus kesal dengan kebiasaan Eren yang cukup lambat dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, sementara sebenarnya di dalam sana Eren sedang mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena masih tak percaya dengan hal yang ia lalukan semalam, Eren kembali terdiam dan menatap bayangannya dalam kaca sambil menyeleaikan acara memakai bajunya sambil menganga dan panic melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari seusatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menutupi lehernya yang yang menampakkan tanda dengar warna merah.

"EREN… LAMA SEKALI KAU?" Teriak Rivaille yang segera mendobrak pintu karena sudah tidak sabaran dengan kelakuan Eren yang lamaban, Eren segera berdiri di hadapan Rivaille dengan tatapan agak malu malu karena ia masih mengingat kejadian semalam. Sementara Rivaille tetap saja menatapnya dengan datar.

"Maafkan aku yang mulia…" Jawab Eren sambil membungkuk san menahan wajahnya yang merah, sementara ia berusaha menutupi lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah, bercak yang semalam diberikan sang pangeran cebol itu padanya.

"Hooo… Ternyata sudah selesai… Sudah ayo cepat… Kita berangkat…" Perintah Rivaille yang membuat Eren kelabakan dan mencari benda apapun yang bisa menutupi lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah, dan pilihan Eren jatuh pada syal bulu bulu berwarna putih yang ada di bahunya. Sambil berjalan mengikuti Rivaille Eren berusaha mengatur penampilannya, supaya paling tidak dia ingin terlihat sedikit rapi di depan Kaisar Irvin, salah salah nanti dia dipecat dari istana karena penampilannya mungkin. Sementara Eren berjalan di belakang Rivaille, sang pangeran cebol yang ada di depannya sambil mengatur penampilannya yang agak berantakan karena kegiatan semalam. Tanpa terasa sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu raksasa, dan dari dalam ruangan itu sudah ada wewangian yang menggoda perut, tidak lain lagi ruangan ini adalah ruang makan.

Begitu pintu terbuka nampaklah wajah wajah yang hampir semuanya Eren temui kemarin dimulai dari Kaisar Irvin, Ibunda Hanji, Sasha yang sekarang lagi menatap makanan dengan semangat dan suaminya, Jean yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil facepalm melihat kelakukan istrinya dan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang memakai baju perang, berbeda dengan Ibunda Hanji atau Sasha. 'Sepertinya ini Mikasa, anak Irvin yang seorang lagi…' Pikir Eren yang berjalan di belakang Rivaille mengikutinya memasuki ruangan makan. Rivaille segera mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang ada di samping Irvin, dan tak berapa lama banyak pelayan yang segera menyajikan makanan dan acara makan pun dimulai. Sementara acara makan berlangsung, Eren masih berdiri dengan wajah merah dan berusaha menyembunyika bercak merah yang ada di leher jenjangnya, dan wajahnya semakin merah ketika Rivaille memandanginya sebentar lalu mengalihakan pandangannya ke kaisar Ervin. Eren yang berdiri di sebelah Rivaille hanya bisa menatap makanan dengan tatapan yang sedikit miris, karena ia sudah merasa kelaparan, sambil merasa sedikit canggung dan malu. Hingga suara Irvin memecah keheningan di ruang makan.

"Rivaille… Bagaimana dengan kerja Eren? Apa kau merasa cukup?"

"Cukup baik ayah… Aku cukup merasa puas, walau ada yang kurang…" Jawab Rivaille dengan datar, sementara Eren segera berpikir. 'APA? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kalimat itu ambigay sekali? Apa jangan jangan aku sudah? Oh tidak tidak tidak… Jangan berpikir seperti itu Eren…' Pikir Eren yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal bulu bulunya. Sementara Eren melamun sendiri Irvin kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Rivaille… Bagaimana laporan hasil kerja yang tempo hari ku suruh buat itu?"

"Sudah ku buat Ayahanda, hanya saja aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk merapikannya, jadi Ayah bisa memberikannya pada Jean"

"Baguslah nak… Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasha? Kau sudah lama sekali tidak muncul di hadapan kami?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cucuku? Mana dia?" Timpal Ibunda Hanji dengan penuh semangat, sementara Jean hanya bisa facepalm mendengar pertanyaan Hanji dan Sasha dengan enaknya malah makan tanpa mendengarkan suara ayah dan ibunya.

"Ermmm… Kami, belum berpikir sampai kesana…" Jawab Jean dengan tampang yang agak canggung, Hanji yang semalam merasa mengirimkan obat ke kamar Sasha pun merasa heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua sambil berpikir 'bukannya kedua orang ini harusnya sudah mulai jadi 'akur' ya? Tapi kenapa malah jadi begini? Jangan jangan Eren salah kirim obat… Atau mungkin dosis yang aku berikan kurang banyak ya?' Hanji segera terdiam dan mencoba menghitung obat yang semalam dia gunakan sementara Ervin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Mikasa? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bisa memakai panah? Kudengar kau diam diam sering berlatih dengan panah…"

"Iya Ayahanda, aku ingin belajar memanah supaya bisa melindungi diri Ayahanda…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu… dan mulai sekarang Eren, akan menemanimu berlatih panah Mikasa…" ERen yang mendengar perintah Ervin hanya bisa menganga karena ia masih terkejut, Eren membayangkan dirinya dilatih untuk memanah. 'APA? Memanah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar nih? Perasaan dari dulu aku paling ngga bisa memanah deh…' Batin Eren, hingga lamunan Eren disadarkan dengan suara Rivaille

"Tidak Ayahanda, biarkan aku saya yang melatih Eren… Mikasa masih harus belajar banyak, aku tak ingin Eren merepotkannya…"

"Tidak… Biarkan Eren bersamaku… Aku ingin berlatih memanah bersama dengan Eren…"

"Cih… Eren itu bawahanku… Ada masalah?" Seketika Mikasa mendengus kesal dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh aura mencekam. Seakan mereka akan berduel di dalam ruangan itu, Irvin hanya bisa facepalm menatap kedua anaknya itu. Sebenarnya sejak kecil Mikasa dan Rivaille ini sering bertengakar apa lagi kalau mereka bertemu dengan tabib Jeager, biasanya mereka bermain dengan tabib Jeager saat masih kecil dan sekarang mereka juga begitu pada Eren. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Entahlah…

"Anakku… Sudahlah… Biarkan aku yang memutuskan kalau begitu…" Mendadak kedua anak yang awalnya bertengkar ini menjadi terdiam sejenak menatap Ervin yang sekarang menatap mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau begini saja… Berhubung kalian berdua pintar main pedang, bagaiman kalau kalian bertanding bermain pedang? Yang menang silahkan mengambil Eren…"

"Boleh lah… Aku tak takut padanya…" Rivaille segera melirik Mikasa dengan tatapan yang datar

"Cih… Aku pasti akan menang kakak cebol…" Rivaille segera mengerutkan alisnya dengan penuh Emosi mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tidak sopan oleh adiknya.

"Cih… Lebih baik kau cepat menikah saja… Sasha saja sudah punya suami…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu kak… Aku akan menikahi Eren? Bagaimana?"

"APAAAAA?" Teriak Hanji, Jean, Irvin, Sasha dan Eren sendiri secara bersamaan, Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia merasa jengkel dengan adiknya.

TBC

Author Note: HAI SEMUANYAAA~ #tebar bunga… Terima kasih yaaa sudah mau baca Cerita ini… #bows. Maafkan Sayaka kalo Chapter ini pendek, soalnya otak Sayaka emang lagi banyak tugas dan setres jadi cerita inilah yang jadi pelariannya. Gimana Chapter ini? Jujur ini pertama kalinya Sayaka bikin adegan yang samthing samthing kaya yang diatas, sebelumnya Sayaka nggak pernah bikin (entah itu pair yg straight, ataupun yang BL) Jadi gomen ya kalo kurang bagus soalnya yaaa begitulah… Buat yang penasaran ama Designnya Eren, Rivaille, Sasha, Mikasa, dkk. Benernya Sayaka sempet bikin Artwork nya mereka pake baju baju kuno ala game Dynasty Warriors sih… Cuma gambarnya authornya kurang bagus #minder. Jadi mungkin kalau mau liad nti sayaka kasih link nya. Chapter ini mungkin agak pendek sih, Gomen yaaa… #bows Semoga saja kalian suka chapter ini…

Thanks To:

Kunougi Haruka (Iyakah keliatan cepat? Maafkan aku… #bows. Iya dong… Obatnya sasha itu Aphrodisiac, semacam itu lah… dengan dosis 4x lipat), Sedotan Hijau (Gimana? Kurang samthing kah? Mungkin chapter depan aku akan bikin lebih samthing kalo misalnya ini kurang… #memelas) BlackRose00 (Hai~ #melambai… Kurang pedo kah ini? Kalo kurang aku akan mencari reverensi lagi lho biar makin pedo… #mojok. Btw itu si Sasha brani bilang kalo Jean homo, gegara mereka udah nikah 1 taon tapi dia nggak pernah di'sentuh' dan nggak pernah tidur sekamar #evilgrinn) Azure'czar (Halo~ #melambai… Ini bahasa lo-gue-nya udah dikurangin lho… Semoga makin gampang aja deh bacanya~ #bows…) Dame Dame no ko dame chan…

And Semua yang baca cerita ini walau tanpa meninggalkan jejak… #bows

Sangkyu minna… Kutunggu saran dan review-nya ya di kotak Review #bows


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'll be fighting for your Freedom

-Emperor & His Guardian-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU: Chinese Empire, BL, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Eren masih terdiam sambil menemani Rivaille yang sedang menyelesaikan laporannya di dalam ruang kerjanya, ia masih shock dan sedikit khawatir mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi. Kata kata yang terucap dari bibir sang putri yang mungkin lebih mirip dengan pangeran itu serasa seperti berputar di telinganya 'Baiklah kalau begitu maumu kak… Aku akan menikahi Eren? Bagaimana?'. Eren menghela nafasnya dan menatap bosan Rivaille yang bekerja di hadapannya sambil berpikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. 'Pertama masuk ke dalam istana, lalu 'melayani' pangeran cebol ini, tiba tiba seorang putri mengajaknya menikah? Oh ya ampun? Bahkan ini baru satu hari dia kerja di dalam istana dia seorang putri mengajaknya menikah? Apakah semua orang istana ini masih waras?' Eren yang masih melamun dan menatap Rivaille.

Eren memperhatikan atasannya yang sudah 3 jam ini menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan sang pangeran ini masihlah sangat banyak dan Eren yang merasa bosan dan kesepian inipun tak berani mengganggu atasannya yang masih berkutat bersama dengan kertas, tinta dan kuas yang menjadi partnernya. Pikiran Eren yang sejak tadi pagi sangatlah kacau berantakan mengingat semua pembicaraan yang ia dengarkan tadi pagi. Belum lagi ia berhasi membuat Mikasa, anak kedua Irvin yang sungguh mematikan itu menjadi memperebutkan dirinya dengan Rivaille. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Rivaille dan Mikasa kenapa mereka berdua bisa berebut Eren? Apa mungkin mereka berdua kesepian sehingga harus memperebutkan dirinya itu? Eren senyum senyum sendiri sambil bernarsis ria membayangkan dirinya diperebutkan dengan kedua anak Irvin yang laknat, sambil mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi di Ruang makan

* * *

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu kak… Aku akan menikahi Eren? Bagaimana?"

"APAAAAA?" Teriak Hanji, Jean, Irvin, Sasha dan Eren sendiri secara bersamaan, Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia merasa jengkel dengan adiknya.

"Kalian ingin aku cepat menikah bukan? Lagipula kalian yang bilang kalau aku sudah waktunya untuk menikah… Kenapa kalian harus terkejut?" Balas Mikasa yang membuat semua orang yang mendekam di dalam ruang makan masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya

"Errr… Walau begitu sih… Tapi kenapa harus Eren coba? Dia kan Cuma seorang pelayan?" Balas Jean yang sebenarnya dia sangat merasa tidak terima kalau Mikasa harus menikahi Eren yang Cuma seorang pelayan. Kenapa Jean marah? Karena sebenarnya Jean lebih mengincar untuk menikahi Mikasa dari pada Sasha, tapi diujungnya dia malah menikahi Sasha. Kenapa bisa begitu? Nanti juga akan dibahas

"Kata kalian terserah padaku…"

"Iya sih kak… Tapi Eren ya?" Pikir Sasha yang masih dengan cueknya makan dan menatap heran kakaknya yang sedang melirik seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan mencekam ala Mikasa.

"Errr… Kau yakin nak? Kenapa tiba tiba sekali kau ingin menikah? Bukannya kau selalu menolak setiap kali kita ingin menjodohkan mu?"

"Cih… Biarkan saja bu… Sepertinya ia sudah gila… Eren kemari kau…" Rivaille melemparkan tatapan yang cukup menyebalkan dan membuat Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya. Mendengar perintah dari Rivaille, Eren segera berdiri disamping Rivaille yang segera berdiri dan merangkul bahunya.

"Errr… Ya… Yang mulia?"

"Panggil saja aku Rivaille, Eren…"

"Ermmm… Taaa… Tapii?" Eren kelabakan dan Rivaille hanya menyeringai licik menatap adiknya yang sudah naik darah melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Mikasa sudah mati berkobar penuh dengan Emosi, sepertinya dia ingin kembali pergi ke kamarnya untuk segera mengambil senjatanya dan menantang kakaknya sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Ayolah Eren… Kau masih ingin menikmati masa masa single mu kan?"

"Errr…" Eren terdiam menatap atasannya yang entah kenapa jadi tampak sedikit aneh dan Mikasa, tentu saja dia sudah berkobar kobar karena marah pada kakaknya. 'Cih… dia merebut temanku lagi…' Pikir Mikasa yang menatap kakaknya dengan aura yang mencekam dan semakin horror. Ervin hanya bisa menatap kedua anaknya yang bertempur dengan sengit memperebutkan pelayan barunya, sambil menghela nafas ia memulai memijit kepalanya yang pusing dan mulai bicara

"Jeager… Kemari kau…" Perintah Irvin yang masih memijit kepalanya yang pusing. Hanji segera melihat suaminya yang sepertinya nampak setres dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya yang mulai dari kecil sampai sekarang tidaklah berubah. Karena memang sejak kecil Mikasa dan Rivaille selalu bertengkar dalam urusan banyak hal, mulai dari rebutan mainan, makanan, sampai jadwal mereka berlatih juga. Eren yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kaisar segera berdiri di dekat Irvin sambil gemetar dan kebingungan.

"Eren? Kau bersedia jadi menantuku kan?" tanya Ibunda Hanji yang kaca matanya sudah bersinar dengan terang dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap Eren yang sudah gelagapan

"Ehhh? APA?"

"Tidak… Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Eren… Katakan saja kalau kau tidak mau… Kami tidak keberatan kok…" Sambung Ervin, Eren segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Cih aku tidak setuju…" Jawab Jean yang mendadak membuka mulutnya, dan omongan Jean ini cukup menarik bagi Sasha untuk menatap lelaki yang statusnya adalah suaminya.

"Kenapa kau? Kau tidak cukup dengan Armin? Atau kau juga mau Eren?" balas Sasha dengan polos sambil memakan makanannya dan tidak memperhatikan omelan suaminya

"Apa katamu? Aku masih normal tau… Cih, awas kau… Kalau ini bukan istana kita mungkin aku sudah melarangmu makan kentang…" Sasha segera diam sejenak, mendengar suaminya mengancam tentang makanan favoritnya yang tiada bandingannya itu. Sejenak semua orang memperhatikan pasangan yang entah kenapa malah berantem sendiri.

"Cih… Aku tak akan merestuimu Mikasa…" Rivaille mendecih kesal menatap adiknya yang sudah naik darah duluan sambil menatapnya dengant tatapan datar seperti biasanya

"Dasar kakak Egois… Tenanglah Eren… Aku akan membebaskanmu dari cengkraman kakakku yang mirip seperti grumpy cat itu…" Sambung Mikasa, sementara Eren menatap Rivaille dan Mikasa sambil menganga.

"Baiklah… Bagaimana kalau begini saja… Aku akan memberikanmu ijin untuk menikahi Eren… Tapi kau harus bisa mengalahkan ku…"

"Cih… seperti anak kecil saja… Tentu saja aku akan berjuang demi membebaskan Eren dari cengkraman mu… Sebelum ia kabur seperti pelayan yang lainnya…" Mikasa kembali teringat pada banyak kejadian dimana ada banyak pelayan sebelum Eren yang bekerja di bawah Rivaille. Tapi nyaris taka da satupun dari mereka yang sanggup bertahan di bawah kekuasaan Rivaille. Biasanya mereka mengeluh mengenai banyak hal, salah satunya adalah kebersihan. Pangeran yang satu ini berbeda dengan pangeran yang biasanya. Karena dia punya hobi bersih bersih, bahkan ia tak jarang akan mengepel atap istana, jika hal itu diperlukan

* * *

'Duh… Aneh aneh saja keluarga kerajaan ini… Bagaimana ya, kalau misalnya aku tidak masuk ke dalam ke dalam keluarga ini dan tidak menerima tawaran Pixis? Yah… Mungkin sekarang aku akan ada di dalam tempat kerjaku sambil menunggu pelanggan yang akan membeli obat…' Pikiran Eren melayang membayangkan toko obatnya yang ia rindukan, tempat dimana ia biasa terduduk sambil menuliskan puisi dan menjual obat. Entah bagaimana hembusan angina yang tertiup dari jendela sungguh membuai Eren untuk menikmatinya sambil menatap atasannya yang terus bekerja dan lama kelamaan Eren yang mulai merasa bosan itu mencoba menutup matanya karena rasa ngatuk yang membuatnya merasa matanya seperti di tarik oleh beban yang berat untuk menutup matanya, Eren ditarik masuk kedalam dunia mimpi dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan tenang.

Waktu berjalan cukup lama, obat dengan dosis 4x lipat yang diberikan Ibunda Hanji belum berakhir. Jantung Rivaille berdetak dengan kencang, dan ia tidak bisa konsetrasi dengan pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dari tadi Rivaille tidaklah menuliskan apapun pada kertasnya yang besar, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dan merasa panas dan gelisah, bahkan dengan anehnya ia kembali merasa tak nyaman. Bahkan sekarang ia berkeringat, keringatnya mengalir dengan deras. Rivaille yang merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri ini segera mengalihakan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang ia buat. Pemandangan yang ia tangkap adalah pelayannya yang semalam menemaninya, tapi kali ini ia dalam keadaan yang tidak berdaya. 'Ahhh… Bocah ini… Mengganggunya cukup menyenangkan… Tapi, oh ampun… Sadar diri dong Rivaille, dia pelayanmu…' Batin Rivaille yang menatap Eren yang tertidur, bahkan saat tertidur wajahnya sangatlah tampak tak berdaya, pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya menariknya untuk memakan sosok yang tak jauh dari pandangan matanya.

Eren yang tertidur itu benar benar tidak sadar kalau sang pangeran sekarang tidak menatap kertasnya lagi, dan bola mata Rivaille mengarah pada sosok yang duduk di dekat jendela ruangannya. Rivaille yang dari semalam menahan dirinya agar tidak 'menggila' seperti semalam. Rivaille segera menepis pandangan yang muncul dikepalanya ia terbayang dengan suasana kamar mandi yang semalam membuatnya menerkam sosok yang sekarang tertidur tak berdaya di hadapannya. Rivaille yang melihat Eren tidur membuatnya ingin menghukumnya. Errr maksudnya itu menghukum bukan 'menghukum', Rivaille menghela nafas dan mencoba memanggil nama bawahannya, untuk menepis mimpi indah yang tercipta di kepala sang pelayan

"Hei Jeager…" Eren masih tertidur dengan pulas ternyata. Rivaille yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Eren segera bangkit dari tahtanya di meja kerjanya dan berjalan kearah Eren. Sekali lagi Rivaille mencoba untuk membangunkan Eren dari lamunannya

"Jeager…" Ahhh ternyata masih belum ada reaksi, dengan terpaksa Rivaille harus mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Eren yang sedang tertidur, tapi Eren masih belum bereaksi. 'Duh… Dasar bocah, apa mungkin dia kurang tidur? Padahal semalam ia ketiduran di kamar mandi sampai aku harus membawanya masuk ke kamar… Cih…'

Matahari sudah membuat bayangan dengan warna jingga kemerahan, Rivaille tak habis pikir. Selama hampir 5 jam ini ia tak bisa menuliskan apapun kedalam kertasnya, otaknya rasanya seperti tersumbat sehingga ia tak bisa menuliskan apapun, Rivaille mendengus kesal dan mengamati wajah bawahannya yang bermandikan cahaya dengan warna jingga yang membuatnya harus menelan ludah. Lagi lagi dan sekali lagi, rasanya seperti déjà vu. Rivaille menatap wajah Eren dengan dekat dan mengarahkan kakinya diantara kaki Eren yang sedang tertidur ia berada tepat di depan wajah Eren. 'Ugh… Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku jadi makin 'lapar' melihat anak ini? Ada apa denganku? Cih… Ada kah obat yang bisa membuatku merasa 'damai'?' Rivaille merasa jengkel dan heran dengan dirinya yang selama seharian ini tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggoda bawahannya yang tampak tak berdaya ini. Rivaille berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri tapi entah kenpa ia malah merasa tertarik pada Eren dan membuatnya mempersempit wajah mereka.

Dalam ruangan sepi yang penuh dengan cahaya jingga dan kertas yang bertebaran di kamar Rivaille, lagi lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang semalam ia lakukan dengan Eren. Dengan kasar Rivaille meraih Eren dan menariknya, atau lebih tepatnya ia seperti menarik rambut coklat Eren dan menahan Pipinya dengan kasar, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan kasar. Rivaille menciumnya dengan kasar, menarik rambutnya dengan keras. Nafsu Rivaille mengalahkan semua logika dan menepis semua keinginan Rivaille yang dari tadi menahan dirinya sendiri agar ia tak menerkam Eren, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik oleh magnet yang membuatnya harus melemparkan semua 'keinginannya' pada bocah yang sekarang tertidur dengan santai.

Eren yang terbuai dalam dunia mimpinya terasa sedikit kesakitan dan terbangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya, Rivaille menggigit bibir bawah Eren dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Eren merintih kesakitan begitu darah itu keluar dari bibirnya, dan tanpa menunggu Rivaille segera menjilat bibir Eren dengan lebut, berbeda dengan ciuman yang sedari tadi ia berikan dengan kasar dan penuh dengan tekanan. Eren hanya menatapnya tak percaya menyadari hal yang semalam ia alami kembali terulang, kali ini rasanya beda dengan semalam. Karena rasa lelahnya Eren tidaklah merasakannya seluruhnya karena ia hanya setengah sadar, tapi sekang ia merasa sedikit geli dan nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan. Rivaille yang menyadari Eren terbangun itu menyelipkan tangannya menelusuri tengkuk Eren dan menariknya dengan kasar selagi ia memaksakan lidahnya memasuki mulut Eren.

"Hmnnn… Riva-" Belum selesai ia memanggil nama pangeran cebol itu, Rivaille sudah memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Eren, ia terkejut dan menatap Rivaille dengan tidak percaya dengan perlahan ia menekan bibirnya dengan keras membuat Eren terbaring di bangkunya. Ia berusaha menahan dorongan Rivaille, tapi sayangnya kedua tangannya dikunci Rivaille dan membuat tangan mereka tertaut. Ciuman Rivalle mulai menjadi, sekarang ia menjadi semakin ganas, ia mulai menarik lidah Eren dan mengajaknya menari bersama dengannya, tapi sepertinya Eren masihlah belum terbiasa, hingga Rivaille mulai merasa Eren memulai untuk melawannya. Rivaille menyeringai licik dan memulai permainannya, tetapi sayangnya lidah Eren tertahan di bawah Rivaille yang berhasil menguasai permainan, ciuman mereka membuat Eren sesak dan membutuhkan udara. Eren yang kedua tangannya tertahan itu tak bisa mendorong Rivaille yang ada di atasnya, ia hanya bisa menggeliat mencoba untuk melawan serangan Rivaille yang masih terus menciumnya dengan ganas, perlawanan Eren kian melemah Rivaille masihlah melanjutkan ciumannya hingga ia melepaskannya dan menatap Eren dengan nafas yang menderu. Eren dengan wajah yang merah segera mengalihkan wajahnya, ia berusaha tidak menatap Rivaille yang mengusapkan jarinya di sekitar bibir Eren, membersihkan sisa sisa permainan mereka.

"Ri… va… ille.." Eren memanggil nama sang pangeran dengan penuh perjuangan, sepertinya ia benar benar kehabisan nafas berkat Rivaille, sang pangeran cebol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar, ia yang sudah benar benar dikuasai oleh pengaruh obat laknat milik Hanji sudah tidak bisa berkutik melawan obat yang benar benar sudah mengendalikan semua keinginannya menjadi sebuah dosa yang membuatnya harus menyerang pelayannya yang masih polos yang sekarang membuang mukanya dan berusaha menutup raut mukanya yang sudah merah padam. Rivaille mendecih pelan melihat Eren yang masih belum berhenti mengisi paru parunya dengan udara, tanpa tunggu lagi ia menarik syal bulu bulu yang digunakan Eren untuk menutupi lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah yang menjadi tanda dari permainan mereka semalam.

"Rivaille?"

"Shhhh… Diamlah… aku tak ingin kau memancing orang memasuki kamarku…" Rivaille menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Eren menghirup aroma lotus yang masih tersisa sejak kejadian semalam. Lagi lagi Eren mendesah, tapi kali ini ia menahannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini Rivaille jauh lebih liar dari pada semalam, sekarang ia menelusuri bahu Eren dan perlahan naik ke lehernya. Disana ia kembali meninggalkan jejaknya, disana ia menghisap, mengigit dan mencium leher Eren dengan kasar dan membuat Eren mengerang dengan lebut dan perlahan ia menjilat garis rahang Eren dan menghisapnya dengan kasar dan membuat Eren nyaris berteriak. Rivaille menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang penuh nafsu, sementara ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan kembali melumat bibir Eren yang sudah memerah dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang ia buat sendiri. Eren yang terkejut segera menerima ciuman Rivaille, kali ini ia sedikit bereaksi dan mengikuti permainan Rivaille. Rivaille tersenyum licik sementara ia berusaha membuka atribut yang dipakai oleh bawahannya, dan melemparkannya asal dan membuka kemeja putih yang dipakai Eren.

"Eren?" Eren yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap atasannya.

"Rivaille… Kumohon… Berentilah…" Nafas Eren bahkan belum stabil dan sepertinya ia mengerti akan kemana jika mereka terus seperti itu. Mengingat atasannya seorang pangeran ia sedikit ketakutan, jangan jangan nanti ia akan dilaporkan pada kaisar Ervin lalu dia akan di penggal.

"Bailah… Tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu kalau begitu… Apa kau bersedia menikahi Mikasa?" Lagi lagi Eren kembali terdiam dan tidak menjawab, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kebingungan. Sebenarnya Eren sedang dilemma, kalau ia menikahi Mikasa, tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan status yang tinggi karena menikahi anak kaisar. Tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupannya kedepan? Ia bahkan nyaris tak mengenal Mikasa, tapi dengan menikahi Mikasa, berarti nanti pangeran yang sekarang ada di atasnya ini akan menjadi kakak iparnya bukan? Lalu apa mungkin nasibku akan berakhir seperti Sasha yang dipaksa menikah dengan Jean? Oh tidak… Pikir Eren.

"Hei bocah… Jawab aku bocah…"

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak tau…" Jawab Eren yang sudah mati gemetar. Rivaille segera menahan kedua tangan Eren sementara tangan kirinya menarik wajah Eren untuk menatap matanya.

"Ayo pilih… Kau mau menjadi bawahanku atau menikahi adikku? Kalau kau tidak memilih… Aku akan memaksamu sampai kau menjawab…"

"Riv…" Belum selesai nama Rivaille terucap dari bibir Eren, Rivaille sudah kembali menyerangnya dan membuatnya menjadi tak berdaya kembali. Ciuman Rivaille kali ini tidaklah kasar seperti biasanya, ia menyentuh Eren dengan lembut dan ia berusaha untuk tidak melukai bocah yang ada di bawahnya. Perlahan kemeja putih Eren juga ikut terlempar bersama dengan pakaian Eren yang lain yang berserakan di lantai. Eren berusaha melawan Rivaille, sementara Rivaille meneruskan ciumannya dan menggigit pelan telinga Eren, membuat Eren geli selagi Rivaille kembali menggodanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya

"Ayo… cepat pilih… Atau aku yang akan membuatmu memilih…" Rivaille menggoda Eren, selagi tangan kanannya menahan tangan Eren, tangan kirinya berusaha membuka jubah birunya dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan asal mengikuti pakaian Eren, menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang ia pakai.

* * *

Sementara itu di depan kamar Rivaille seorang gadis dengan pakaian berwarna merah dan rok berwarna putih membawa sebuah lilin di tangannya, ia menyalakan hampir seluruh lampu di lorong tempat ia berjalan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai menipis ditelan langit yang kelam, tanda bahwa setelah ini bulan akan menggantikan matahari yang akan menemani mereka hari itu. Sambil menghela nafas ia menatap kamar Rivaille yang sepertinya masih nampak gelap, gadis dengan rambut berwarna orange kecoklatan ini menghela nafas dan berkata dalam hati 'Ahhh… tuan muda pasti terlalu lelah untuk bekerja sampai ia tertidur dan lupa menyalakan lampu…' Pikirnya sambil membawa lampion yang ada di tangannya. 'Baiklah… akan ku nyalakan lilin di kamarnya, supaya paling tidak saat dia bangun dia bisa melanjutkan kerjanya.' Pikir gadis ini sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamar Rivaille.

"Permisi…" Katanya membuka pintu kamar Rivaille. Rivaille yang bersembunyi di dalam Ruang kerjanya merasa mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka, tapi ia persetan dengan pintunya yang terbuka. Rivaille tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama dengan Eren dan kembali membungkam mulut Eren dengan ciumannya.

Gadis dengan surai orange kecoklatan ini menelusuri kamar Rivaille, dimulai dari menyalakan lilin di kamar mandi Rivaille, dan kamar tidur Rivaille, tapi ia masih belum menemukan sosok yang seharusnya ada di dalam sana, satu satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah ruangan kerja Rivaille. Dengan perlahan gadis ini membuka pintu tempat kerja Rivaille.

"Permisi…" Ujar gadis itu yang membuat Rivaille tersadar 'Petra?' pikirnya dalam hati mendengar suara yang meminta ijin memasuki ruangannya. 'sial… Kenapa dia harus datang sekarang?' pikir Rivaille yang masih menahan Eren. Eren yang merasa bahwa Rivaille cukup lengah, ia berusaha untuk melawan Rivaille dan segera melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Rivaille.

"EREN?" teriak Rivaille yang terkejut, sementara Eren sudah memakai asal kemejanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Rivaille. Petra yang melihat Eren dengan keadaan berantakan keluar dari ruangan kerja Rivaille membuatnya menatap Eren sambil menganga. Sementara Itu tak berapa lama Rivaille juga muncul dengan kemeja yang belum selesai di kancing dan memanggil Eren. 'OH MAI GAI… INI PANGERAN MASIH NORMAL KAN YA? APA OTAKKU YANG BERPIKIR TERLALU LIAR?' Petra masih mencerna keadaan yang ada di hadapannya, sementara Rivaille pergi menyusul Eren yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Ermmm… Yang mulia… Anda tidak mau bawa lampion?" tawar Petra yang menyodorkan lampionnya yang segera diambil Rivaille dan mengangguk. Ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Petra dan mencari Eren yang sudah menghilang berlari ke lorong.

'Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua? Ini kenapa malah jadi kaya drama korea gini sih?' Batin petra yang menatap Rivaille pergi menghilang, sementara ia mengambil lilin dari kantongnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Rivaille sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Rivaille dan bawahannya yang baru itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Rivaille mengejar bawahannya yang kabur, biasanya dia akan membiarkannya pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Eren berlari menelusuri lorong yang sudah dipenuhi cahaya lampion, sambil menahan matanya yang rasanya perih. Mungkin di mata Rivaille dia hanya sebuah mainan belaka, dia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang mungkin sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain. Eren merasa menyesal bekerja di istana yang luas ini, walaupun kehidupannya cukup terjamin disini tapi kalau dia harus menghadapi atasannya yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan dia merasa sangat sakit. Belum lagi ia harus menemukan pilihannya ia masih tak mau mau menjawab bagaimana tentang pernikahannya dengan Mikasa. Entah bagaimana Eren merasa galau, ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan mengelilingi istana yang besar itu hingga ia mendengar suara tawa Pixis yang sangat ia rindukan. Sejak awal Eren sangat ingin mencari paman Pixis untuk bercerita padanya mengenai banyak hal yang terjadi padanya di dalam istana yang luas ini, belum lagi ia cukup kesepian disini.

"Paman Pixis…" Panggil Eren dari pintu kamar pamannya yang sedang duduk manis membaca buku sambil meminum the. Pixis segera mengalihkan padnagannya pada sosok yagn berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"Ahhh… Eren… bagaimana dengan kerjamu disini? Kau betah ada disini?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pixi membuat Eren memandang lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang agak menyakitkan. Memorinya kembali berputar membayangkan para keluarga kerajaan satu persatu. Dimulai dari Irvin yang selalu menuliskan laporan, Ibunda Hanji dengan ramuan ramuan yang laknat, Rivaille dengan senyum mesumnya, Mikasa dengan tampang yang mirip dengan seorang pangeran, Sasha yang sedang mengigit bakpao dan Jean yang memasang wajahnya ayng menyebalkan itu

"Errr… Paman… Boleh kah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Eren memandangi lantai dnegan gugup dan menegur air liurnya karena ia gugup pada permintaannya

"Ermmm… Kau mau minta apa Eren?"

"Aku ingin berhenti bekerja dari sini paman…"

"APA? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bekerja disini? Kenapa mendadak sekarang kau meminta berhenti bekejerja dari sini?"

"Maafkan aku paman? Tapi aku tak tahan…" Sementara Eren sedang termenung dan Pixis menghela nafasnya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua. Suara ini cukup keras dan memanggil Eren dengan penuh emosi

"ERENNNN… ERENNN… KEMARI KAUUU…" Teriak Rivaille yang menyusuri koridor istana dan membuat Eren menjadi panic sendiri, sambil memeluk kaki Pixis Eren memohon pada pamannya

"Kumohon paman…. Jangan beritahu Pangeran kalau aku ada di sini… Kumohon paman…" Pinta Eren sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja tempat Pixis duduk, Pixis yang mendengar Eren hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Eren yang mendengar itu segera masuk ke bawah meja dan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja dengan taplak yang berwarna merah. Sementara Itu Rivaille semakin mendekat dan suaranya terdengar semakin nyaring dan jelas.

"Paman Pixis… Apa kau melihat Eren?" Eren yang ada di bawah meja segera komat kamit seperti membaca doa, berharap pamannya akan membantunya.

"Errr… Saya tidak melihat Eren kok…" ERen segera tersenyum kegirangan di bawah meja, sambil memberi kode jempol kepada pamannya. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika pamannya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Rivaille… Kau tak ingin minum bersamaku?" 'TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK…' Batin Eren dalam hati sambil berteriak kolosal

"Baiklah…" Jawab Rivaille yang makin membuat Eren emosi, dan headbang di bawah meja. 'Plis tuhan… Plis… Plis… Plis banget… Buat dia cepat cepat meninggalkan kamar ini…' Eren komat kamit sendiri di bawah meja, menyumpahi pangeran cebol yang sekarang sudah duduk manis dan berbicara dengan Pixis, Eren yang ada di bawah meja, hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Tumben sekali kau mencari orang? Biasanya kau hanya akan diam di kamarmu…"

"Tak apa… Aku hanya ingin memberikannya tugas… Tapi ia malah menghilang…"

"Ohhh… Mungkin dia pergi karena kau memberikannya terlalu banyak tugas?"

"Entahlah aku tak tau…" Rivaille menjawabnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, tapi pikirannya masih berpikir mengenai bawahannya yang akan menjadi iparnya, dan entah kenapa ia tidak rela melihat Eren harus menikahi adiknya.

"Aku hanya percaya padanya… Itu saja…"

"Kalau begitu mungkin dia kabur karena kau memberikannya banyak tugas? Sepertinya kau harus sedikit ramah padanya, supaya dia tidak kabur…"

"Hmmm… Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Rivaille dengan santai, dan sepertinya ia hanya mampir sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Eren yang menyaradari kalau Rivaille sudah keluar dari ruangan itu segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"PAMANNN… TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YAAA…" Mata Eren sudah berkaca kaca menatap pamannya yang tersnyum sambil melihat Eren

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa tiba tiba kau minta berhenti?" Eren kembali terdiam dan memikirkan hal yang tadi dia kerjakan dengan Rivaille, wajahnya merah merekah dan ia tak bia bicara.

"Ermmm…"

"Ohhh… Biar ku tebak… Kau suka pada Mikasa? Atau malah mungkin Sasha?" Eren segera facepalm mendengar jawaban Pixis. Pixis menatapnya heran dan kembali bertanya

"Lalu kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

"Ermmm… Pokoknya aku ingin berhenti saja paman… Aku ingin kembali…"

"Errr… Itu tidak boleh Eren…"

"Tapi paman…"

"Sudahlah… Aku tak ingin kau berhenti begitu saja, lagi pula sepertinya Kaisar Irvin dan Ibunda Hanji menyukai mu kok… Mereka pasti tidak rela kalau kau pergi meninggalkan istana ini Eren…" Eren kembali menunduk dan membayangkan Ibunda Hanji dan Kaisar Ervin.

"Pikirkan saja sekali lagi… Lagipula kau kan baru kerja disini… Masa kau tiba tiba minta berhenti…" Eren segera mengangguk mendengar perkataan Pixis. Eren menghela nafasnya dan mengucapkan salam pada Pixis

"Kalau begitu terima kasih paman…" Eren segera keluar dari kamar Pixis dan menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada jauh di pojok.

* * *

Sambil menghela nafas Eren membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak sebesar kamar Rivaille. Kamarnya memang cukup bagus untuk ukuran pelayan di istana itu, ia mendapatkan kamar yang hampir sama seperti kamar milik Pixis yang notabene seorang salah satu pejabat istana. Eren segera menyalakan lilin di kamarnya dan menatap kamarnya sambil mengamati pemandangan yang ada di sekitar kamarnya. Kamarnya cukup tenang dan sejuk belum lagi suara suara air yang mengalir, kamar Eren terletak dekat dengar kolam ikan, jadi maklum saja kalau ia akan mendengar suara air. Eren segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang terletak di sebelah jendela. 'Aku sudah lelah…' pikir Eren yang segera menutup matanya dan menarik selimutnya, ia berusaha tidur dengan tenang, tapi entah apa yang meracuni dirinya dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur malam itu. Eren yang tidak bisa tidur segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

'Duh… Apa aku memang harus berhenti dan keluar dari keluarga ini? Supaya aku bisa kembali hidup dengan menjaga took milik ayah? Oh Dewaaa… Ampunilah aku… kenapa kau tidak membawa aku ibu?' Eren kembali galau sambil menatap kolam, hingga lamunan Eren yang sedang menatap kolam itu terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang terduduk di atas batu di pinggir kolam dan menatapi kolam itu, perlahan sosok ini mendekati kamar Eren dan sekarang sosok ini beridiri di depan kamar Eren.

"Mikasa?" panggil Eren dengan heran melihat mikasa muncul di jendela kamarnya. Mikasa memberikan kode untuk menyuruh Eren diam, dan Eren pun menurutinya. 'Mikasa ini laki laki atau perempuan sih? Kenapa dia terlalu sesuatu begini? Biasanya yang suka masuk ke kamar seseorang secara diam diam begini itu sih para pangeran… Jadi mikasa ini pangeran ya?' Sementara Eren melamun, Mikasa mengguncangkan badan Eren dan berbicara padanya.

"Eren… Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengganggumu dan meminta mu menikahiku…" Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Mikasa dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Sebenarnya aku memintamu untuk menikahi ku karena aku sudah bosan tinggal di istana ini… aku ingin pergi keluar dan menikmati kehidupanku, karena itu aku memilihmu… Karena latar belakang keluargamu yang bukan berasal dari keluarga kerajaan… Ahhh lagipula aku juga tak yakin kalau kau akan betah bersama dengan Rivaille…"Eren kembali terdiam dan mencerna semua perkataan Mikasa. Eren masih galau sendiri dengan keputusan yang akan ia buat.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin memaksamu untuk menikahi ku… Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kau mau, aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari Rivaille paling tidak… Baiklah kalau begitu… Aku akan pergi sekarang…" Jawab Mikasa yang sekarang berjalan menuju jendela kamar Eren sementara Eren menatap punggung mikasa dengan bingung.

"Errr… Baiklah… Aku masih bingung mau bagaimana Mikasa…"

"Sebenarnya semuanya terserah padamu saja Eren… Aku hanya bisa memberi tahumu… Jangan terlalu dekat dengan kakakku sebelum kau kecewa dan sakit hati dibuatnya…" dengan jawaban singkat itu Mikasa segera pergi menghilang dari hadapan Eren. Ia segera menghela nafasnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Besok… Itu akan seperti apa ya? Apa aku harus menikahi Mikasa? Atau harus menjadi bawahan Rivaille? Duh… Sudahlah… Aku tak peduli… Biarkan sudah… Siapapun yang menang aku tidak peduli, semuanya sama saja…" Eren segera menarik selimutnya dan melayang masuk kedalam dunia mimpi

TBC

Author Note:

HAI SEMUAAAA~~~ SAYAKA DISINI~ Kembali lagi Sayaka Bikin cerita ini… Kali ini Sayaka bikin lebih panjang sih (semoga terlihat lebih panjang) Dan sayaka bikin ini barengan sambil bikin laporan DKV, jadi gomen ya cerita ini jadi absurb, dan juga buat adegan yang samthing itu gomen kalo misalnya aneh ato gimana gitu… Soalnya sayaka sudah berusaha(?) Semoga chapter depan Sayaka bisa lebih 'banyak' lagi kasih yang kaya gitu #dilempar. Maafkan sayaka yaaa... Ini Sayaka lagi mikir plot cerita karena sepertinya char nya entah kenapa jadi makin aneh dan OOC... #nanges sesungukan Ya sudah sekian dulu curcolnya… Seperti biasa terima kasih buat yang mau meninggalkan jejak di cerita gaje ini… Saran kalian cukup membantu…

Thanks To:

Dame dame no ko dame ku chan (Author belon kuat bikin lemon… Ini aja pertama kalinya authornya bikin adegan gitu… Soalnya ini pertama kalinya author bikin yg samthing… Ohhh dipanjangin ya? Oke kalo chapter ini gimana?), SedotanHijau (Weleh typo ya? Oke deh~ semoga chapter ini ga ada typo… Wut? Kurang sumthing" ya? Oke nti akan ku buat lebih 'sumthing' lagi… #cari reverensi), Azure'czar (Oho… Itu tergantung pikiran liar pembaca saja #bersiul. Pokoknya author nggak brani naik rate… Cuma brani T +++++ #plok), Hanami Ryosei (Kurang panjang? Oke maafkan aku… Ini pertama kalinya aku buat gituan… Aku sendiri juga ngerasa kurang panjang soalnya no idea mau gimana lagi #miris), Black Rose 00 (Oho~ sesuai yang ku rencanakan… Eren ku buat pingsan gitu 3 Aku pilih di bak mandi biar nggak mainstream dong… Ntar tunggu aja, mereka nggak cuma di kamar mandi kalo bisa #dor. Kingdom Wu ya? Hmmm aku jadi ada ide buat next chapter…)

And Semua yang baca cerita ini walau tanpa meninggalkan jejak… #bows

Sangkyu minna… Kutunggu saran, ide, review, curhatan (?), rekuest dll-nya ya di kotak Review #bows


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Saviour

-Emperor & His Guardian-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU: Chinese Empire, BL, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se bagus mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Pagi itu dengan cepat Eren memakai seragam-nya, entah kenapa hari ini ia bangun kesiangan, sepertinya ia masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Mikasa yang semalam tiba tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dan bercerita sedikit alasannya mengapa secara mendadak ia mengajak Eren menikah. Eren menatap dirinya di depan kaca, beberapa bercak merah masihlah berada di tempatnya, tanda sisa sisa perlakuan pangeran cebol yang kemarin menyerangnya. Pikiran Eren sedikit terbawa kedalam suasana kemarin, ia masih ingat pandangan yang dilemparkan oleh pangeran cebol itu padanya, pandangan yang penuh dengan nafsu dan ingin menyerangnya. Sambil menghela nafas Eren mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melupakan sentuhan dari pangeran yang berwajah datar itu. 'Ayolah Eren… Move on plis… Move on…' Pikirnya sambil menatap kaca yang ada di hadapannya, selesai memperbaiki penampilannya Eren segera menatap langit pagi yang membuatnya teringat sesuatu yang penting di hari itu

"Sial aku lupa… Hari ini kan si pangeran cebol itu akan bertarung dengan putri yang mirip pangeran itu…" Eren segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dengan cepat, menelusuri koridor dan mencari Mikasa atau kalau tidak Rivaille. Tapi itu salah, sosok pertama yang ia temui ialah sosok yang kemarin ia temui di dalam kamar Rivaille. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna orange kecoklatan dengan baju berwarna merah.

"Petra… Kau melihat Rivaille atau Mikasa?" Tanya Eren

"Hmmm… Tadi pagi aku melihat Mikasa mengambil anak panah di gudang, tapi aku yakin sekarang ia pasti sudah pergi dari sana… Memangnya ada apa Eren?"

"Tak apa…" Jawab Eren yang segera berbalik ingin pergi meninggalkan Petra, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara Petra yang memanggilnya.

"Hei Eren… Kudengar kau akan menikahi Mikasa ya?" Bingo, pertanyaan Petra sukses membuat Eren terdiam dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Errr… Bukan begitu sih… Sebenarnya itu Mikasa yang memintaku?" Mendengar itu Petra segera menganga dan menatap Eren dengan tidak percaya. 'APA? MIKASA NGAJAK NIKAH ORANG YANG BARU DIA KENAL? NGGAK SALAH DENGER NIH?' Batin Petra yang masih menatap Eren sambil menganga dengan lebar.

"Errr… Petra? Kau tak apa kan?"

"Ohhh… Iya iya iya… Aku baik baik saja kok… Cuma sedikit kaget…"

"Memang ada yang salah ya? Dengan Mikasa?"

"Ehehehe… Nggak ada kok… Aku Cuma kaget aja…" Petra hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat Eren dan tiba tiba ia teringat dengan hari pernikahan Sasha, yang maksudnya itu sebenarnya adalah hari pernikahan dari Mikasa.

"Hmmm… Eren… Kau sudah pernah dengar belum kenapa Sasha menikahi Jean?"

"Ermmm… Karena mereka di jodohkan?" Seketika Petra langsung facepalm, bagaimana tidak, cerita ini sangatlah sesuatu, dan Eren bahkan tidak tau? Padahal hal ini cukup membuat istana ribut sampai sampai orang di luar istana pun tahu. Tapi kenapa Eren bisa tidak tahu? Ah Paling dia terlalu banyak berkutat di dalam toko obatnya.

"Jadi itu ceritanya Begini Eren…" Nah kemudian Petra memulai untuk mengeluarkan aura ibu ibu arisan yang sedang bergosip.

* * *

Jadi begini, kembali lagi pada kisah yang kurang lebih terjadi setahun yang lalu. Pagi itu, sekitar jam 3 subuh, Mikasa sebagai anak kedua dari Kaisar Irvin, menurut perjanjian akan dinikahkan dengan Jean, yang notabene adalah Raja dari kekaisaran tetangga. Sebenarnya tujuan pernikahan ini adalah untuk alliansi dan kerja sama. Kenapa Mikasa? Karena Jean sendirilah yang memilih Mikasa, dan Irvin juga setuju. Mengingat umur Mikasa yang sudah mendekati kepala 2 itu, yah pada jaman itu memang sih kalau anak perempuan belum menikah sampai umur 20 mereka akan dianggap tidak laku. Tentu saja Irvin tak ingin anaknya dianggap tak laku bukan? Maka ia setuju saja dengan syarat ini

Tetapi entah bagaimana, Mikasa sebenarnya tidak pernah diberitahukan mengenai hal ini tiba tiba mendapat firasat yang buruk, maka semenjak sekitar jam 9 malam, Mikasa sudah melarikan diri bersama dengan kuda kesayangannya secara diam diam. Hingga kira kira pukul 3 pagi, Petra yang bertugas untuk membangunkan Mikasa dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk pernikahan itu terkejut setengah mati menemui kamar Mikasa yang kosong. Dengan berat hati ia segera berlari ke kamar tempat Hanji dan Irvin.

"YANG MULIAAA… YANG MULIAAA… MIKASAAA… MIKASAAA…" Dengan nafas yang berantakan Petra menghadap ke kamar Irvin, dengan sedikit ketakutan. Jangan jangan nanti dia akan dipenggal oleh Irvin gegara mikasa menghilang secara tiba tiba.

"Errr? Ada apa dengan Mikasa?" Hanji segera terbangun dengan wajah yang sedikit mengantuk sambil mengusap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka dengan malas.

"Mikasa kabur dari istana Ibunda Hanji…."

"Ahhh… Kau mimpi mungkin Petra… Mana mungkin…" Hanji segera menarik selimutnya lagi dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Iya Ibunda Hanji… Saya sudah mencarinya kemana mana…. Tapi saya tidak menemukan dia dimanapun…"

"Kau Serius?" Kali ini Hanji sedikit mulai percaya dengan ucapan Petra

"Iya Ibunda… Saya serius… Silahkan Ibu periksa juga kalau tidak percaya…" Melihat wajah Petra yang memelas dan penuh dengan belas kasihan itu, Hanji pun percaya. Dengan cepat ia membangunkan suaminya yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Suamiku Sayang… Bangun…." Hanji segera menggungcang guncangkan suaminya yang tertidur di sampingnya dan berbeda dengan Hanji yang susah di bangunkan Ervin segera bangun sambil mengusap matanya yang agak mengantuk itu.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau membangunkanku karena kedua anak angkatmu… Sawnie dan Bean itu…"

"Errr… Bukan itu kok, lebih gawat lagi ini"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Mikasa kabur…"

"HAH? APA?"

"Mikasa kabur, suamiku…" Mendengar Hanji, Ervin pun langsung facepalm sambil berpikir sebentar. 'Apa jangan jangan Mikasa tau kalau dia akan dinikahkan dengan Jean hari ini? Bukannya aku merahasiakan ini dari dia ya? Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia tau… Sial…' Ervin segera memijit kepalanya sambil berpikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak hati kalau dia harus membatalkan hal ini. Kasihan juga kan si Jean, lagi pula perjanjian ini juga cukup menguntungkan Ervin pula, rasanya akan rugi kalau ia membatalkannya. Hingga tiba tiba ide mendatangi kepala Ervin.

"Hanji… Segera bangunkan Sasha… Sekarang…"

"Hah? Untuk apa tapi?"

"Ck… Sudahlah… Ikuti saja rencanaku…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Mendengar perintah suaminya Hanji segera memakai bajunya dengan cepat dan terlihat sedikit berantakan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya bersama dengan Irvin menuju kamarnya Sasha. Biasanya Irvin yang terlihat tampak tenang itu mendadak berlari dengan cepat dan tampak sedikit panik, yah sebenarnya Irvin ini orang paling tenang di kerajaan ini lho. Dengan cepat dan tidak berkepri-pintuan Irvin dan Hanji segera melesat masuk kedalam kamar Sasha yang masih tertidur. Wajah Sasha nampaklah sangat 'damai' ia tertidur sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk kentang yang dia jahit sendiri, dan di dekat ranjangnya ada kotak makanan yang menjadi camilannya tadi malam.

"Errr… Hanji, suruh Petra kemari membawa bajunya Mikasa…" Mendengar perintah ini tiba tiba Hanji sepertinya agak connect dengan keinginan suaminya.

"HAH? Nggak salah nih? Jadi kau mau Sasha menyamar jadi Mikasa?"

"Errr… Kurang lebih begitu sih… Sudahlah cepat panggil Petra…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Dengan segera Hanji langsung menghilang dari kamarnya Sasha, sementara Irvin hanya bisa menatap anaknya yang paling kecil dengan tatapan yang sedikit miris dan berkata dalam hati 'Maafkan ayah ya nak yaaa… Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, kapan lagi kau bisa punya suami kaya Jean yang ganteng, kaya raya, pinter, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, baik hati, kaisar pula? Kau maukan ya? Semoga kau bahagia ya nak…' Sambil menghela nafas, Irvin membulatkan tekat untuk membangunkan anaknya yang paling kecil

"Sasha… Bangun Sha…"

"Hmmm… Masih ngantuk…" Balas Sasha yang menarik selimutnya, tapi Irvin masih belum menyerah

"SASHA… BANGUN… INI AYAH… " Mendengar suara Irvin yang menggelegar itu Sasha segera membuka matanya dan terduduk di ranjang dengan posisi salute dengan piyamanya di hadapan sang Ayah

"SIAP AYAH…" Jawab Sasha dengan lantang, yang membuat Irvin ingin facepalm dengan kelakuan anaknya ini. Tapi sebenarnya tak masalah juga sih, toh juga setelah ini Sasha akan pindah ke kerajannya Jean kan? Jadi Irvin tak perlu mengurusi porsi makannya Sasha yang mirip dengan porsi makan rakyat 1 desa itu. 'Ada untungnya juga yaaa… Aku cepat cepat menikahkan anak ini…' Batin Irvin melihat anaknya yang sekarang sedang posisi salute di depan sang Ayah.

"Dengar ya Sasha… Hari ini kau harus menjalankan perintah Ayah, jadi khusus untuk hari ini kau harus diam… Apapun yang terjadi kau tak boleh bersuara dan protes… Atau ayah akan melarangmu makan kentang…" Sasha yang mendengar nama makanan favoritnya disebud segera menganga dan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan ayahnya. Hingga tibalah Hanji dan Petra yang membawa gaun berwarna merah, hiasan kepala, dan banyak peralatan makeup dan benda benda yang membuat Sasha tercengang.

"Errr… Kenapa ini?" Sasha menatap bingung ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berbisik dengan ibunya, sementara ibunya tersenyum layaknya ia akan memberikan ramuan gilanya pada seseorang. Sasha pun langsung merinding.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai…" Jawab Hanji yang langsung mengangkat guntingnya tanda ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"TIDAKKKKK…" Teriakan Sasha terdengar menggema di seluruh istana. Hari itu Sasha sungguh tak bisa berkutik, dimulai dari manicure, pedicure, spa, makeup dan lainnya. Sasha sendiri juga heran ada apa dengan hari itu. Hingga pakaian yang berwarna merah yang menjuntai dengan lebay itu terpasang di tubuhnya pun ia masih belum sadar kalau dia akan di nikahkan, sampai akhirnya dia harus pergi memasuki istana tempat 'calon suami'-nya menunggunya.

"TUNGGU… JADI? AKU MENIKAH INI?" Sasha terkejutnya setengah mati, sementara ia sudah bersiap berdiri di depan istana dan akan memasuki ruangan tempat suaminya menunggunya.

"Tentu saja bodoh… Masa dari tadi kau tidak sadar sama sekali?" Rivaille yang muncul dengan pakaian kebesaran pangeran ini akan menemani adiknya untuk menemui suaminya, Rivaille hanya bisa facepalm dengan adiknya yang entah kenapa kelewatan LoLa (Loading Lambat) ini.

"Ehhh? Tapi kak… Aku akan menikahi siapa memangnya?"

"Jean…"

"Errr… Itu siapa ya kak?" Rivaille langsung headbang gegara adeknya yang kelewatan ga connect itu. 'Duh… Ini adek cepet nikah aja deh, dia kok LoLa banget gini… Masa raja kerajaan tetangga aja nggak tau? Ini anak pasti kebanyakan makan kentang…' Batin Rivaille yang menatap adeknya dengan tatapan datar yang tiada tara itu

"Sudahlah pokoknya dia akan jadi suami mu" Rivaille segera menendang Sasha untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu, karena dia sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang kelewat LoLa. Semenjak hari itulah Sasha menikahi Jean dan menggantikan posisi Mikasa. Ervin sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan Mikasa yang benar benar tak mau dinikahkan itu, apa lagi sampai sekarang Ervin juga bingung kenapa Mikasa bisa tau kalau dia akan dinikahkan. 'Sepertinya anak perempuannya ini punya kemampuan pendengaran yang cukup canggih'. Jean pun baru tersadar kalau yang dinikahinya bukan Mikasa itu keesokan harinya juga, lalu bagaimana dengan malam pertama mereka? Dengar dengar Jean malah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Armin, ahli strategi-nya sampai pagi hari, mereka ngapain? Itu rahasia dong. Yah, karena itulah dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak menikah dengan Mikasa.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah Eren…" sambung Petra yang baru saja selesai bercerita sejarah mengapa Sasha menikah, sedangkan Mikasa belum menikah sampai sekarang.

"Errr… Jadi, karena itu jugakah Mikasa terlihat seperti seorang pangeran?" Eren kembali teringat dengan tingkah Mikasa yang mirip dengan seorang pangeran. 'Lihat saja dia… Mendadak mengajak menikah, masuk ke kamar lewat jendela, tiap hari pakai baju besi seakan akan mau berangkat perang, lalu gaya-nya dia juga…' Pikir Eren yang melayang membayangkan sosok Mikasa.

"Sepertinya begitu… Tapi memang sejak kecil Mikasa sudah seperti itu… Bahkan dia berani menantang Rivaille…" Eren segera mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Petra. 'Ohhh… Ternyata begitu toh… Sepertinya mungkin dia itu lebih tertarik dengan cewe mungkin ya? Habisnya dia selalu kabur setiap kali ingin di jodohkan… Apa jangan jangan dia berencana menikahi ku, lalu keluar dari istana dan mencari wanita idamannya? Oh tidak tidak tidak… Sadar diri plis, jangan mikir yang nggak nggak ya Eren….' Eren kembali berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"Ohhh Begitu yaaa? Ya sudah kalau begitu… Aku mau pergi duluan yaaa… Mencari Rivaille…" Eren segera pergi meninggalkan Petra yang menganga melihat anak itu pergi meninggalkannya. 'Semoga kau baik baik saja ya, Eren' Petra segera memberkati Eren dengan mantra mantranya, semoga saja dia nggak diapa apakan dengan Mikasa dan Rivaille, mengingat semalam ia menemukan Rivaille dan Eren yang tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang lagi berantem.

Eren pergi menelusuri lorong yang panjang, hingga ia menemukan suara pedang yang saling memukul dan suara erangan, Eren yang heran segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang ia temui. Didalam sana sudah ada Hanji, Irvin, Sasha dan Jean. Hanji yang menyadari kedatangan Eren segera menyambutnya dengan wajah yang excited.

"ERENNN… AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA KAU… KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI…" seru Hanji dengan ceria menatap Eren yang datang, sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap Eren.

"Eren… Kau sudah siap bukan dengan apapun hasil dari pertarungan ini?" tanya sang Irvin yang duduk manis sambil menikmati teh, seakan akan pertarungan Rivaille dan mikasa merupakan pemandangan yang cukup biasa di matanya. Yah, memang sih… Kan sejak kecil Irvin sudah sering sekali melihat mereka berdua berkelahi, jadi lebih baik ia melihat kedua anaknya seperti acara TV yang seru.

"I… Iya…" Jawab Eren terbata bata, sementara Jean hanya mendengus kesal menatap wajah Eren yang menunduk karena malu dan bingung di depan Irvin. 'Sialan, masa aku kalah dari bocah anak tabib… Aku kan kaisar... Masa Mikasa lebih memilih anak seperti itu dari pada aku?' Jean yang mendengus kesal itu menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Sasha.

"Kenapa kau? Kau ingin menikahi Eren ya? Ikutlah bertarung saja sana… Sekalian melawan kak Mikasa dan Kak Rivaille…" Jawab Sasha dengan santai sambil memakan camilannya.

"Dasar kau… Harus berapa kali aku berkata padamu, aku ini masih normal… Aku suka pri… Ma… Maksudku Wanita…" Jean menjawabnya dengan sedikit kacau dan membuat Sasha mengerutkan dahinya sambil sedikit tersenyum. 'Bingo… Suamiku seorang homo…' Pikir Sasha sambil tersenyum tipis ala fujoshi, Jean yang melihat ekspresi itu jadi agak merinding.

"Sudahlah… Jujur saja, kalau Armin tidak cukup… Sekalian saja kau ambil juga itu Eren… Biar kau bikin kerajaan Harem tuh… Nanti akan kuberikan restu kok…" Jean agak facepalm dengan perkataan Sasha, 'Apa kau juga seorang fujo, Sha?' pikir Jean yang masih memegangi dahinya.

"Errr… Jadi dimana Rivaille dan Mikasa?" Tanya Eren dengan heran dan menatap sekeliling mencari sosok yang akan memperebutkan dirinya.

"Errr, itu mereka…" Hanji menunjuk pintu di sebelah Eren, dan disana nampaklah kedua sosok yang akan memperebutkan Eren. Mikasa dengan baju perangnya seperti biasa, dan syal merahnya yang berkibar dengan lembut ditiup angina itu membuat Jean menganga dan tersenyum sambil melayang layang. Mikasa membawa panah dan sebuah pedang dengan warna merah. Sementara itu disampingnya ada Rivaille yang juga pakai baju besi dan nggak ketinggalan jubahnya yang bergambarkan sayap, dan 2 buah pedang kembar di kedua tangannya. Eren menatap Rivalle dengan penuh kagum, dan secara tak sadar Hanji memperhatikan raut wajah Eren yang menatap anak laki lakinya sambil tersenyum laknat. 'Ohooo… Semoga kau menang Rivaille…' Batin Hanji melihat wajah Eren yang tersenyum lebar itu. Kenapa Hanji tiba tiba berkata seperti itu? Rahasia dong, ntar juga ketahuan…

"Jadi kalian sudah siap?" Tanyar Irvin pada kedua anaknya yang sekarang sudah memberikan posisi salute dan memberi jawaban yang lantang pada sang ayah.

"Iya Ayahanda…" Jawab mereka berdua dengan lantang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu peraturannya seperti biasa… Yang pertama K.O adalah yang kalah… Senjata apapun bisa digunakan… Dan 1 lagi yang tak boleh kalian lupakan… Dilarang saling melukai… Mengerti?"

"Baik Ayahanda…" Balas mereka berdua dengan lantang sambil memulai mengambil kuda kuda, sementara Irvin mengambil posisi sambil duduk dan menatap kedua anaknya yang bersiap menyerang satu dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu, kalian bisa mulai…" Perintah Irvin yang membuat seluruh mata menatap kedua sosok yang mulai maju.

Begitu pertarungan dimulai Rivaille segeran berlari dan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya membuatnya bertabrakan dengan kedua pedang Mikasa. Sambil menahan serangan dari Rivaille, Mikasa menunduk dan meng-sliding Rivaille dan membuatnya terkejut, dengan cepat Mikasa berpindah ke belakang Rivaille. Tapi gerakan itu terbaca oleh Rivaille dengan mudah, dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan Mikasa dan melompat, menggabungkan kedua pedangnya menjadi sebuah tombak.

"Kau kira aku bisa terkena serangan dari trik gampangan semacam itu?" Rivaille tersenyum licik dan berusaha mengarahkan tombaknya kearah Mikasa. Dengan cepat Mikasa mengambil kotak anak panahnya dan menggunakanya sebagai pelindungnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat meramalkannya, pendek…" Jawab Mikasa yang berhasil membuat kakaknya sedikit marah. Karena benturan yang cukup keras itu Rivaille sedikit terpental dan membuat pegangan tombaknya terpustus dan membuatnya kembali harus menggunakan 2 pedangnya.

"Cih, boleh juga kau sekarang? Aku sudah lama tak bermain denganmu…" Rivaille kembali bersiap menyrang Mikasa, sedangkan Mikasa sendiri mengambil panahnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Rivaille, sambil menyeringai licik Rivaille berlari dan berputar melewati tiang tiang pembatas ruangan, dan membuat serangan Mikasa menjadi sedikit kacau.

"Ternyata benar, kau berlatih memanah… Tapi sayangnya, usahamu kurang keras…" Gerakan Rivaille cukup cepat, dan lagi ia nampak terbang, jubahnya yang bergambar sayap itu berkibar membuatnya nampak seperti benar benar sedang terbang. Eren yang melihat Rivaille hanya bisa mendecak kagum melihatnya beraksi, sementara Hanji tersenyum dan mendekati Eren yang masih menganga melihat Rivaille.

"Jadi bagaimana Eren? Rivaille keren kan?" Tanya Hanji, Eren yang sedang memperhatikan Rivaille hanya bisa menatap kagum seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat superhero idolanya beraksi.

"Sekarang kau tau kan Eren, mengapa Rivaille mendapat julukan 'The prince of winds'?" Sambung Hanji yang membuat Eren mengalihkan wajahnya pada Hanji dengan Heran.

"The Prince of winds? Apa itu?"

"Masa kau tidak tau Eren? Rivaille itu kan salah satu orang terkuat yang dimiliki kerajaan kita… Saat umurnya 12 tahun ia sudah turun ke medan perang dengan hasil yang mengejutkan… Ia berhasil merebut sebuah kota hanya dengan 2 pedangnya itu, dan karena kecepatannya dalam bertarung dia mendapat gelar 'The Prince of Winds'" Mata Eren kembali memperhatikan Rivaille yang bergerak dengan cepat, dan Hanji kembali melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai kedua anaknya itu

"Kau tau, Mikasa juga tak kalah hebat kok Eren… Dia satu satunya tentara wanita yang kita miliki, kekuatannya diatas rata rata… Dia berhasil mengalahkan 50 pasukan hanya dengan sebuah kipas, sejak hari itulah Mikasa dilatih oleh Pixis secara diam diam memakai berbagai macam senjata… Hingga satu kali ia minta diajak pergi perang… Saat itu aku cukup terkejut…" Sambung Hanji yang membuat Eren menatap kedua saudara yang sekarang sedang berperang itu, Eren masih menganga menyaksikan pertarungan yang cukup seru itu. Sementara itu disamping sana Jean menatap Mikasa dan Rivaille dengan penuh antusias, ia memperhatikan Mikasa yang dengan lincah menggunakan panahnya dan pedangnya, sementara itu Sasha hanya makan camilan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau? Cemburu ya? Kau ingin Eren? Harusnya kau juga ikut bertarung tuh…" Jawab Sasha yang mengambil panahnya dan memberikannya kearah Jean.

"Pakai sana… Berjuanglah untuk cintamu Jean…" Sasha dengan polosnya memberikan panahnya pada Jean, Jean sendiri hanya bisa menatap panah yang warnanya pink dan berhiaskan bunga lotus milik istrinya itu. 'Duh… Nggak banget deh, kalau aku harus pakai panah kaya ginian buat ikutan… Masa aku pake panah warna pink ginian? Mau ditaruh mana ntar mukaku? Plis deh ya Sha?'. Jean menatap Sasha dengan pandangan heran dan poker face.

"TATAKAE JEAN..." Sasha memberikan semangat sambil memberikan panahnya, sementara Jean hanya memasang pokerface menatap Sasha.

"Kenapa kau? Apa aku harus turun perang melawan kakakku dan berjuang demi cintamu pada Eren?" Sasha sendiri sudah bersiap ingin maju dan mengambil kotak yang berisi anak panahnya, Jean hanya bisa menatap Sasha. Sasha ini memang juga nggak kalah dengan kedua kakaknya, memang sih kemampuannya ada dibawah kakaknya, tapi Sasha ini cukup tangguh kok, hanya dengan sebuah busur dan 1 anak panah, Sasha bisa berhasil memburu 10 rusa. Yah, not bad lah untuk ukuran seorang putri.

"Ck… Kau ini… Kau terlalu banyak makan kentang ya? Sampai kau jadi Error begitu?" Sasha langsung naik darah begitu nama makanan kesukaannya disinggung.

"Apa katamu? Dasar Suami homo…"

"Cih… Kau ini, porsi makanmu itu setara dengan rakyat 1 desa…" Kedua suami istri ini malah bertarung sendiri di pinging arena pertarungan, membuat genre pertarungan baru disana. Tetapi tetap saja, semua mata masihlah tertuju pada Rivaille dan Mikasa, dan perlahan keadaan mulai berbalik. Sekarang Mikasa berhasil menguasai pertarungan itu, nafas Rivaille sudah semakin memburu, perlahan pergerakannya menjadi semakin melambat, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan utuk menggabungkan kedua pedangnya menjadi tombak lagi, dengan cepat ia menggabungkannya dan memanfaatkan tirai yang ada di pilar dan membuatnya berayun dan memberikan serangan mendadak dari belakang Mikasa.

"Bingo…" Seru Mikasa yang menangkis serangan Rivaille dengan busurnya, dan sukses membuat Rivaille terhempas dan menabrak pilar, membuat nya pusing dan kepalanya terbentur sehingga darah mengalir perlahan dari kepalanya. Mikasa yang terbawa suasana itu segera mengambil anak panahnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Rivaille, ia melupakan perintah ayahnya agar tidak melukai kakaknya. Ia menatap sang target yang sedang lengah itu dan menenarik busurnya, mengarahkannya untuk membidiknya,

"MIKASA BERHENTI…" Teriak Hanji dengan kencang, tetapi sayangnya, anak panah itu meluncur kearah Rivaille. Eren yang melihat itu segera memikirkan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya mengenai Rivaille

"RIVAILLE…" Seru Hanji, Irvin, Eren, Jean dan Sasha secara bersamaan, sementara itu Mikasa menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang kosong seakan tak percaya. Sementara anak panah itu melesat, Eren segera berlari dan membanting tubuhnya, untuk melindungi sang pangeran. Ia mendekap Rivaille dan bermaksud untuk mengorbankan dirinya agar tak mengenai anak panah itu, tapi dengan cepat Rivaille yang walau dalam keadaan tak sadar mengerti hal itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan menjepit Eren diantara dirinya dan tembok sementara panah itu melesat dan memberikan luka goresan yang mengenai pipi sang pangeran.

"Terima kasih Eren…" Jawabnya dengan lembut dan Rivaille pun pingsan dalam pelukan Eren. Hanji yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum laknat, sepertinya ia mengerti keadaan anak pertamanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikasa yang sekarang masih menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya pada apa yang sekarang terjadi di depannya.

"Kenapa Eren? Padahal aku ingin membebaskanmu dari kak Rivaille… Aku sudah berhasil kan? Kenapa kau harus baik padanya Eren?" Tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Hanji segera mendekati Mikasa, dan ia ingin menenangkan anaknya yang satu ini, Mikasa ini cukup bahaya jika ia sedang marah.

"Aku tak mau Mikasa… Kalau kau harus melukai kakakmu untuk hal seperti ini, aku tak mau…" Eren menjawabnya dengan lantang membuat Irvin menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang cukup bijak. 'Yah, sepertinya aku tidak salah untuk menerimanya bekerja disini… Baru kali ini ada orang yang rela bertahan bersama Rivaille…' Batin Irvin sambil tersenyum simpul menatap Eren. Irvin yang melihat keteguhan Eren itupun langsung buka mulut

"Eren… Keputusan ada di tanganmu… Aku tak akan memaksamu menjadi memantuku…" Jawaban Irvin membuat Mikasa melayagkan pandangan tak percaya-nya pada ayahnya

"Tapi… Ayah…"

"Sudahlah Mikasa… Kau harus mengalah, aku salut pada Eren…" Jawab Irvin yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang, sementara itu Mikasa masih agak tidak terima dengan keputusan sang Ayah

"AYAH… TUNGGGU…" Mikasa berusaha mengejar sang ayah. Tapi Hanji menahan Mikasa dan tersenyum sambil menatap anaknya.

"Mikasa… Jangan melawan ayahmu… Kau tau kan apa dampaknya?" entah bagaimana, tiba tiba Mikasa terbayang dengan 2 peliharaan ibunya yang terkasih ini. Sawnie dan Bean, 2 binatang ajaib dengan ukuran raksasa itu, Mikasa langsung merinding mengingat ia pernah dihukum ayahnya dimana ia harus memberi makan kedua makhluk kesayangan ibunya ini.

"Eren… Kau bawa Rivaille ke kamarnya ya? Bisa kan?" Perintah Hanji yang membuat Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera membawa Rivaille ke kamarnya. 'Duh, ini pangeran badannya cebol tapi kok berat banget ya?' Eren menggerutu, ia membawa Rivaille menelusuri koridor yang panjang menuju kamar Rivaille yang letaknya sangat jauh dari sana. 'Sialan, udah ini istana gede… Aku harus bawa ini pangeran yang beratnya kaya karung beras pula…' Batin Eren sambil membawa Rivaille.

Setelah perjuangan Eren yang setengah mati membawa Rivaille masuk kedalam kamar, sekarang Eren membaringkan sang pangeran yang tubuhnya banyak bekas goresan dan luka untuk menghindari serangan Mikasa yang bertubu tubi itu. 'Kukira dia akan main main… Ternyata ia serius melawan Mikasa sampai begini ya? Ternyata aku salah menilai si cebol ini…' Batin Eren sambil menatap atasannya yang masih tertidur pulas alias pingsan itu. Eren yang melamun itu mendengar suara ketokan dari pintu

"Eren? Kau ada di dalam? Aku boleh masuk kan ya?" Tanya Petra yang ada di luar pintu, Eren segera menghampiri pintunya dan membukakannya.

"Errr… Ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau melindungi Rivaille sampai terluka ya? Ini aku membawakanmu perban dan peralatan lainnya…" Jawab Petra yang memberikan Eren perban dan obat obatan.

"Sebenarnya, malah bukan aku yang melindunginya… Malah dia yang mengorbankan dirinya?" Jawab Eren sambil melirik Rivaille yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Petra menatap Eren dengan tidak percaya 'APA? Rivaille nolongin orang? Ini hal yang langka sekali… Biasanya ia ketus dengan para pelayannya… Apa mungkin Eren sudah mabuk? Atau mungkin mereka itu…' Pikiran Petra kembali terbayang pada kejadian yang kemarin ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Eren dengan kemeja yang sama sekali tidak rapi pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan baju yang tidak lengkap dan bercak merah yang berserakan di leher jenjang Eren, lalu Rivaille yang mengejar Eren dengan kemeja yang bahkan belum selesai dikancing. 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan dua orang ini? Apa mereka benar seperti yang aku pikirkan?' Pikir Petra yang sudah membayangkan Eren dengan tatapan yang super uke, terikat di ranjang Rivaille dan sang pangeran yang dengan penuh semangat memandang Eren. Duh, otak Fujo Petra sudah mulai beraksi kembali. Setelah membulatkan tekat akhirnya Petra memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Hei Eren… Kau… Sudah 'ngapain' saja dengan Rivaille? Kalian sebernarnya sepasang kekasih kan?"

TBC

Author Note:

HAIII~~~ #tersenyumlaknat Apa kabar minna~ Akhirnya Sayaka lanjutkan cerita yang semakin geje ini, jangan tanya author ngerjakan cerita ini ditengah UTS yang merajalela… Muahahahahaha~ Setres yang berlebihan membuat author menjadi gila dan menuliskan cerita yang makin geje ini… Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Semoga kalian suka ya? Buat chapter ini, jujur… Ini pertama kalinya author bikin scene fighting… Semoga kalian dapet gambaran gimana pertarungan Rivaille dan Mikasa, entah kenapa diskripsi author jadi makin berantakan. Semoga aja typo nggak merajalela di chapter ini~ Okelah~ Sekian dulu aja~ Author tunggu Review dan sarannya di kotak Review #bows. Kalau kalian berkenan…

Thanks To:

SedotanHijau (Pencerahan? Baguslah kalau aku bisa memberi pencerahan :'D Kalo typo, gomen… Itu buatnya kilat dan banyak sih… Akhirnyaaa, cukup samthing yaaa… Baguslahh~), Harumi Ryosei (Wut? Cepet update? Sayaka banter banter juga seminggu sekali bisanya… Baguslah kalau kau puas bacanya, chapter ini gomen kalo misalnya kurang panjang #dilempar). Nai-Sama (Wkwkwkw~ Silahkan… Author mau tuker posisi ama Rivaille malahan… Biar bisa meng-uke kan Eren #sesat). Azure'czar (Iya kah? Nggak ketebak? Baiklah akan kubuat cerita ini penuh kejutan #LuKiraUlangTahun. Hmmm, kalo buat Usaha mah… Emang rada Sparta, apa lagi ini pertama kalinya bikin BL #ming. Kan ini deskripsinya aja Mikasa itu emang kaya pangeran kan? Jadi yaaa gitu deh)

And Semua yang baca cerita ini walau tanpa meninggalkan jejak… #bows

Sangkyu minna… Kutunggu saran, ide, review, curhatan (?), rekuest dll-nya ya di kotak Review #bows. Mungkin ada yang bisa kuperbaikin #KaburMasukKerdus


End file.
